Forever Yours
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: Life isn't easy for Shiro, especially when a self-serving demon is pulling the strings. Part 3 of Lettersverse.
1. March 31, 2009

AN: This fic takes place in the same universe as _Sincerely _and _Until Next time_. It's our last installment for our "Lettersverse" that's relevant to the plot we've got going on. This installment won't be updated as often as the other two stories. It's more of a fill-in-the-blanks kind of thing. Considering that, it's kind of important to at least read up to chapter 29 in _Sincerely _in order to follow along with this chapter. We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Shiro clutched his chest and let the shotgun hang at his side as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Reverend Fujimoto!"

"Hold on!" Shiro let go of his chest in order to hold up a halting hand, stopping Nagatomo in his tracks. "Just give me a second."

He regulated his breathing. Deep inhale and release. Deep inhale and release. The stitch in his chest was slowly beginning to unwind itself. His muscles felt less tense. The panic that had formed in his mind was calmed and he was able to smile at the other priests who were staring at him with concern.

"I'm alright," Shiro said, letting out a small laugh under his words. "I'm just... not as young as I used to be."

Nagatomo was the only one who didn't soften at his words. "Are you sure?" he prompted quietly as the other priests set about dispelling the last of the demons that had attacked the monastery.

Shiro nodded. "It's under control."

Nagatomo hesitated before he nodded as well. He was the first to turn around and resume his duties whereas the others took a couple more moments. The monastery was in shambles. Astaroth had broken in, bringing a small army of demons with him in order to take Rin into custody. Fortunately, they were able to hide the fact that Rin and his friend had already left long ago.

Still, Shiro was worried. He stowed his shotgun back under the tabernacle and absently rubbed at his chest.

"Nagatomo," he called out and flicked his wrist to beckon the priest over. He was just finishing the Rite of Purification on the boy who had been Astaroth's vessel when he stood up and headed over.

"Something wrong?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It was just…" Shiro didn't know how to explain it. "Look, I'm going to go see Mephisto. I need to see if Rin and Ryuuji-kun made it safely."

Nagatomo nodded. "Go. I'm worried about them too. We can handle things here."

Shiro clapped a hand on the priest's shoulder and headed for the back door, a golden key in his hand.

But the scene he walked into when he did was possibly Shiro's worst nightmare. Rin and Ryuuji were, indeed, in Mephisto's office. But the way things turned out weren't at all like he expected.

"—path you've chosen is not a simple one, and one day you'll surely come to regret it, but I will support it! From this day forth, you, Okumura Rin, will be enrolled to this Academy to be trained as an exorcist!"

"Mephisto!" Shiro snapped immediately.

Mephisto met his eyes. The bastard didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. His manic grin merely widened as he acknowledged Shiro's presence. The expression wasn't anything new. Shiro found himself glossing over it in exchange of looking at his son.

Rin had a tail. No, more than just a tail. The pointed ears were half hidden under messy hair and fangs were showing behind a grimace. Shiro zeroed in on the one other person in the room. Ryuuji looked slack jawed and unaware.

"What happened?" He couldn't stop the lowering pitch of his voice nor bring himself to sympathize too much when Ryuuji flinched.

No one dared to speak. Rin was biting his lip with uncertainty, and Ryuuji couldn't bring himself to look at Shiro in the eye.

"I…" the bulky teen began shakily after what seemed like hours, but Mephisto interrupted him before he could explain a thing.

"That's an awful face you're making there, Shiro."

Mephisto's voice was as silky as it was sharp. He cut the tension in the room with ease, grinning the entire time.

"Glad you could finally make it though. We've much to discuss~!" he continued, looking entirely too pleased about Shiro's arrival.

As he had been standing right in front of Rin, it only took him a step before he was able to reach for the teen. Mephisto placed a hand on the back of the half-demon's neck and urged him forward, resting it there as he looked at Shiro over his son's head. There was an undeniable smirk twitching at the corner of his lips as he continued speaking that same jovial tone.

"You came at the perfect time too. These kids have had quite a day. How about we send them off while you and I discuss things?"

Shiro grit his teeth behind his lips and narrowed his eyes at Mephisto. He glanced down towards his son who was opening his mouth to speak.

"It wasn't Ryuuji's fau-"

"Rin." Shiro cut him off immediately. He didn't want to hear what had happened. It was irrelevant now. Wasting time on explanations and excuses was something Shiro was loath to do. He had bigger fish to fry. Namely, the one currently holding Rin's neck. "Go with Ryuuji-kun to his dorm. Spend the night there. I'll pick you up in the morning. I have to have a long talk with the Chairman about your future here."

For once, Rin didn't argue and Shiro was glad that he didn't. He waited, never taking his eyes off the demon before him until the two boys were gone from the room. He felt the quiet anger in him start to bubble over in his chest. Part of it was directed at Mephisto because he knew that the silver-tongued demon had something to do with the way things ended up. And then at himself, because he wasn't strong enough to handle this situation on his own.

"What in God's name are you playing at?" Shiro snapped through gritted teeth the moment to door closed behind them.

Mephisto's lips twitched at the words. His gaze focused back on Shiro now that the two teens were gone.

"What do you mean?" the demon asked in an innocuous tone. Emerald-green eyes glinted with poorly hidden amusement.

"You know what I mean," Shiro growled, but he elaborated regardless. "Accepting Rin into the Academy! Do you know how much danger you're putting him in?"

"We've discussed this, Shiro. There were little other alternatives that we could have taken." Undaunted by the other's anger, Mephisto shrugged and plopped back down on one of the seats, crossing his legs in front of him. "For all your precautions, you were too steadfast in the belief that he would never break the seal on the sword. Did you really think you could continue to keep his existence hidden for long now that it has?"

"So your solution is to put him right under the Vatican's noses?" Shiro didn't move from his spot, glaring at how relaxed the demon seemed to be. But of course, why should he expect anything less?

"Naturally~!" Mephisto grinned up at his old friend. "What better way to flip the tables on them than by making him a vital part of the very organization which hunts him? Make him useful to them, and they won't dare to dispose of him—no matter how much they loathe what he truly is."

From an objective point of view, from his paladin side, it was a good plan. Hell, it was more than a good plan. It was all they got. But knowing that Rin was the one that was going to be at the center of it all… "That's too risky. There are other ways. Safer ways." Shiro shook his head. "You're betting my son's life in this. How can you guarantee that they won't just say fuck it and kill him anyway?"

"Guarantee?" Mephisto repeated the word as if it was unfamiliar to him. His lips twitched slightly as he shot the other a hooded look. "I never make promises I don't plan to keep… but it'll take more than mere friendship for me to offer such a guarantee."

As usual, the long-standing offer to grant the paladin's wishes for a price was silently extended to him.

"Whether he survives what is to come remains as much of a mystery to me as it is to you." The demon shrugged lightly. "More importantly, unless you plan on making another bargain, your part in molding the boy's life is over. As per our agreement, his fate is in my hands now… and his own, I suppose. He's the one that chose this path himself without any prompting from me." Mephisto looked pleased by his own words; he always did when something managed to catch him by surprise.

Shiro tossed a bitter smirk to the side. Demons and their deals. Still, the words stung. The mere thought of Rin being removed from his care was something he loathed. He wouldn't allow it to happen, bargain or not.

"I think I'll hold onto my soul for right now." He offered a malicious grin to the Chairman. "As collateral." Shiro walked over to Mephisto, his steps as calculated as his words. "I'm not willing to go all in with such a dangerous game. I hope you understand."

If Mephisto was disappointed, he didn't show it. That sly smile of his remained on his lips, matching Shiro's expression. "It's nothing less than what I had expected," he assured him. "Still, the offer stands and you are free to pursue it any time." With that said, the Chairman waved a hand in front of him, dismissing the matter in the same way he would dismiss a menu.

"Shall we move onto the next topic, then?"

"He can't stay with the other kids." The next topic seemed obvious enough. Shiro crossed his arms. "As much as it pains me to say, I don't know how Rin's powers are going to affect him now. I know he's going to do his best to control them but as of right now, he's a bit of a wild card. I don't want him to hurt himself or anyone else."

Shiro sat down on the coffee table in front of Mephisto and met his gaze, keeping eye contact. "So where are you going to put us?"

"Hmm…" The question made Mephisto pressed a gloved finger to his lips. His expression turned contemplative. "Where, indeed…?" He stroked his beard twice before his eyes lit up. Snapping his fingers caused a map of the Academy to appear with a purple marker alongside it.

"Ah, I know the perfect place~!" After snatching the items off midair, he scribbled on the map and then tapped his finger to the place he had circled as he showed it to Shiro. "The old boys' dorm is unused now that we have made renovations. I'll put a hold on demolishing the place for you for as long as the boy studies here. What do you think~?"

Shiro leaned in to inspect the spot. "Is it inhabitable?" The paladin raised an eyebrow at his friend. "The ceiling isn't going to collapse on us, right?"

Mephisto shot Shiro an insulted look. "A little more faith would be appreciated!" He pulled the map away and rolled it up as he continued. "The only thing you have to worry about is cleaning. I'll have the water and electricity working again by tomorrow. Of course, I'll be taking those costs out of your paycheck," he added with a devilish grin. "The rest is in your hands."

Shiro stared at Mephisto, his lips still marred by that frown. Of course, his paycheck. But still, he knew that this was the best he was going to get out of Mephisto without offering a certain something of his in return. "Fine." He stood up and pushed up his glasses. "I'll have everything moved in by the morning."

"Excellent!" Mephisto followed the other to his feet and handed over the map, placing it in Shiro's hand. If his fingers lingered on the paladin's skin a little longer than propriety dictated, his expression didn't betray it. "Last thing, then. I can easily enroll him discreetly as a last minute entrant, but it's best to keep everything official. I'll arrange it so he can make up the entrance exams before sorting him into the high school classes." The demon grinned. "He'll have to do his best to brush up on his studies. The most I can give him is until the day before classes begin, agreed?"

Shiro held the map in a loose fist. "Agreed." He nodded. "It's best for him if he goes back to school anyway." His phone beeped in his pocket. Shiro frowned and immediately retrieved it, frowning at the screen. "... Shit. I have to go."

Mephisto's eyebrow rose along with his curiosity. "Off so soon?"

"Duty calls," he responded vaguely. Shiro headed towards the door but he stopped short before placing his hand on the knob. "Mephisto." He spoke without turning to look. "If you put either of my sons in danger, I promise you that I won't be as compliant as I've been in the past. This is an entirely different matter from our usual games. Do you understand?"

"So protective of your little lion cubs. You should worry less about me, and more about yourself, Shiro." There was a slight pause. Mephisto's voice showed no hint of concern, but there was something different about the way he was staring at Shiro's back, at the faint hint of skin that lingered between his hairline and the brim of his cassock. "You're looking awfully pale," he murmured.

Shiro smirked tightly and glanced at the Chairman over his shoulder. "Worried about me?" His tone held that usual teasing tone, but the light didn't reach his eyes.

"Aren't I always?"

The purple-haired demon gave a slight shrug. His lips tilted upwards as he caught the paladin's glance.

"You'll be of no use to anyone if you die, Shiro. Do your best not to let your guard down," he cautioned.

The paladin gave a soft chuckle and he turned the doorknob. "Well, don't get your panties in a bunch. I've held out for this long. I have no intention of dying any time soon." Shiro walked out of the office, his step as determined and steadfast as always.

When the door closed behind him, Mephisto's light smile turned as dark and as somber as the bags under his eyes. Green eyes stared at the empty space where Shiro had been standing. The reassurance that he would see the gray-haired man again beyond this day made a choir of triumph throb in his chest.

"I have no intention of letting you die either, Shiro. Not this time. Not for a long while," he murmured to himself. The look of satisfaction on his face was one that didn't fade for the rest of the night.


	2. April 1, 2009 (Midnight)

"Ah~"

Mephisto watched as the bright red digits on his monitor turned, signaling the start of the new day. The sky was still dark outside, of course—after all, it was merely midnight. And yet, it was this moment that he had been waiting for all day.

At that very second, his servant, Belial, promptly entered the room. Mephisto glanced at him from his desk expectantly.

"Anything to report?"

"Everything is in order, Sir Pheles."

"Excellent! That will be all then!"

Belial bowed and left the room as quietly as he had entered it.

Mephisto's face lit up. Shiro was still alive.

He had truly succeeded.

Mephisto had been sure of his victory hours ago but this was the final nail on the coffin—the final confirmation that assured him everything had gone according to plan. If before a choir had throbbed in his chest, now an orchestra resonated loudly.

"I really have outdone myself," he murmured quietly. He got up to his feet and strode to stare out the tall windows that faced the courtyard. True Cross Academy was alit with life. Though most of its residents were already fast asleep, many others still continued their daily activities. Shiro, Mephisto supposed, was still up, preparing for the upcoming days.

"Yes, this is exactly how things should be…"

The quick grin on Mephisto's lips was faintly reflected on the window. The vivid twinkle on the depths of his green eyes seemed to glow brightly as he stared beyond the glass surface, across the screen.

Mephisto began to speak.

"It is my humble opinion that life's twists and turns are the necessary spice that keeps the tedious repetition of human life from getting stale. When confronted with these situations, the choices people make are, for the most part, the result of random factors—they are decisions made in a split second and they can easily change with the slightest nudge in the right—or the wrong—direction."

There was barely a pause between the words. Mephisto's voice was calm, his tone eloquent and deliberate.

"I prefer not to interfere with these trivial matters for the most part. It is much more interesting to keep watch from afar and observe as humans struggle forward, battling out or seeking to indulge their desires."

Mephisto's expression twisted at his own words. The light in his eyes sharpened as an indulgent smirk crossed his lips.

"But of course, there are times when even a demon such as myself seeks to interfere. I am, after all, a pleasure-seeker and a hell-raiser above all else and I hold none of the inhibitions humans claim to possess."

The quiet chuckle that escaped the demon's lips reverberated across the room. Mephisto turned away from the window. His feet led him to stand before a long thin table at the side of the room. Gloved fingers gingerly circumvented a large flower vase and plucked up an empty box of cigarettes that had been resting in this place for over a decade now. The sight of it was nostalgic. As much as the demon detested the smell of smoke, faint as it was, this was a reminder of older, simpler times.

Mephisto was not a being that was prone to dwell on the past, but that man was always an exception.

"The matter in this case was the death of my old friend, Fujimoto Shiro," he continued to explain, smiling. "It was fact that his death was an event that Fate steered to happen. I saw proof of it myself fifteen years ago.

"Now, I would like to assure you that it was not a matter I purposely looked into. Dreams, for a being with the abilities I possess, can at times be both a blessing and a curse. It was on a night fifteen years ago, a few months after Shiro had adopted the Okumura twins, that I stumbled upon a dream that predicted his death."

After putting the cigarette box down back where it belonged, Mephisto closed his eyes and took a small breath.

"The vision was a surprise, to say the least," he confessed. "To this day, I wonder if I was glad to have seen it or not. Had I not, the idea of Shiro dying wouldn't have been such an unwelcome thought. To think that Father would snatch him away from my hands in that manner, to think that Shiro would give in after all his years of staying strong against him… It surprised me," he said, his voice a low murmur, "and I do love surprises~"

Mephisto's eyes slowly peered open. The dull gleam in his eyes did not match the light lilt of his voice. His lips twitched and then fell into a frown.

"But having seen that dream spoiled the surprise, and I no longer cared for the idea of having Shiro taken away—but don't get the wrong impression now." Mephisto wagged his finger, turning his penetrating gaze back to the screen. "I won't deny that there is a special relationship between that man and I, but I certainly did not save him for a ridiculous concept such as "love"! Who exactly do you take me for?"

He scoffed; waved a hand before him as if to dismiss the idea.

"Can anyone guess why I interfered?" he asked, and let the question hang in the air.

There was a beat of silence. Then, Mephisto smiled, the pointed edge of his fangs peeking through the gap of his lips.

"The correct answer is simply: "I wanted to see what that man would do next.""

Mephisto looked pleased with himself. The reactions of his audience didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Shiro is not a unique man… and yet, he's managed to catch me off-guard more than most. He's a being worthy of my time and someone I wanted to play with for just a little longer," he explained with a slight shrug.

"And so, I let myself dream. I caught glimpses of the future, all of them faint, all of them different. Shiro's death was not a set event, but it was one that happened often. At first I thought the best solution was to get rid of those two, but…"

A snap of his fingers caused the Mephisto's office to vanish. The purple-haired demon found himself standing in the grounds of the Southern Cross Boys' Monastery. His transient presence was inconsequential to the moment that now existed outside of time.

Shiro stood immobile in front of a pair of graves, his face ashen and his hands limp at his side.

"This option had undesirable results." Mephisto let out a long sigh. He shook his head in disappointment. "In this future, Shiro's carelessness caused the Vatican to notice the existence of his adopted sons. Okumura Rin lost control of his powers, and fearing the potential threat that the younger brother posed, they mercilessly eliminated the two boys while they were still children."

* * *

_"They were just **children**…" Shiro hissed angrily, the lines of his face etched with bitterness. "Rin could have still… There were other options they could have taken! And Yukio…! I should've…" The man's breath hitched as the memory of his sons' death surfaced and replayed in his mind. His teeth clenched tightly but the composure the priest tried to maintain crumbled within seconds._

_He looked defeated. Slumped on the couch in Mephisto's office, Shiro's eyes were dull and his complexion was drained by his sorrow. It was an appearance that wouldn't change for the rest of his walking days—and those days were numbered. Weeks would pass before he went to trial, lost his position, and ultimately his will to continue on._

* * *

"Poor Shiro's heart couldn't take the loss. I might have kept him alive, but inside… he'd become worthless. Nothing more than a broken toy." Mephisto grimaced at his own words. "Playing with him wasn't fun anymore." A snap of his fingers caused the scenery to quickly change.

"Then, there was this future…"

* * *

_"This isn't over!" Shiro growled, rage burning in his voice. "I won't let that bastard snatch Rin away so easily. We're getting him back!" Shiro's expression brooked no argument. It was decisive and resolute. When he glanced at Yukio, the boy looked younger than ever, pale and worried, but the sight of his somber son did nothing to calm the turbulent feelings growing in his chest._

_Shiro turned to Mephisto and stalked towards him, curling his fingers tightly around the pink cravat on the demon's neck._

_"There's got to be something I can do. Help me, Mephisto, or I swear to God, things won't end well for you."_

* * *

"It was a deliciously heated threat. There was a lot of potential to this path. As you may have guessed, Father managed to get his hands on his precious son, leaving Shiro alone with young Yukio at his side to deal with the loss. There was such fire burning in his eyes this time. Shiro was incensed, he grew obsessed—it was a beautiful sight… but he grew too careless. In every variation of the future that followed this path, Shiro ended up dying in his foolhardy effort to get Rin back."

Mephisto let out another sigh.

"He's as difficult and as unpredictable as ever. I was quite annoyed at Shiro's insistence to die. It was starting to get ridiculous."

While shaking his head, the purple-haired demon explained his frustration. "He was never the type to give up so easily before adopting those boys—and I knew that tenacity was still inside of him. He just needed the right opportunity…And so, I considered lending him a helping hand. I pondered then, what would happen if he were to survive Father's possession?"

Mephisto snapped his fingers, and once again, the scenery changed. This time, Shiro was not in Mephisto's office. Instead, he was lying on a bed in a hospital room. Rin and Yukio were standing at their father's side.

* * *

_"Thank god…" Rin's voice hitched. He stared at the unconscious body of his father and couldn't help but to shoot his brother a wavering smile._

_"I told you it was gonna be fine. There's no way the old man would ever die on us."_

* * *

"I thought this would be it—Shiro was bound to wake up. He was in a critical condition but on the road to recovery. But then…"

* * *

_"This is your fault," Yukio whispered as he stared at their father's bloodless, still expression. He looked away as fear seized his chest. His fists tightened._

_"What?"_

_Yukio's eyes were hidden from sight as he stared at the floor, his bangs covering his face. The glare in his glasses hid his true expression from view when he looked up again. His lips were set into a thin, firm line as he looked at his brother._

_"If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened. I know—I know Father tried to protect you. I know you didn't know better. You were my brother, and I wanted to protect you from all of this… but in the end, you turned out to be nothing but a monster. I'm sorry, but I know that this is for the best. Please understand."_

_Rin look stricken at the words. He stared wordlessly as Yukio reached behind him and took out a gun._

_"Yukio! W-Wait…!"_

_Pale fingers wrapped around the trigger and shook slightly, but in the end, Yukio went through with it. The noise was so deafening, Shiro awoke from his deep slumber just in time to see Rin's body crash to the ground._

_"Yukio… what did you… do…?"_

_"…My job."_

* * *

"I saw that it wasn't enough," Mephisto finished in an annoyed tone. With another snap of his fingers, the demon found himself back in his own time, back in his office. He casually made his way to his desk and plopped down on his seat.

"That's when I realized that the real problem here wasn't Shiro at all. It was those boys…"

Mephisto picked up the warm cup of tea that was waiting for him. He took a brief sip before placing it back down. Inches away from the saucer were a pair of letters that he spared a small glance to. The words "_Forever Yours" _were neatly written at the bottom with an exaggeratedly delicate calligraphy. The same words peeked out from the letter underneath in a handwriting that resembled chicken scratch. Mephisto smiled at the sight of them.

"It became clear to me then that those boys were unstable. Shiro did his best by them, but humans require so much more than the kind words of a father to be healthily nurtured, especially those two. It was not easy for them to grow up, not when they were so isolated, so feared—so afraid.

"And so, I figured out the best way to give them the emotional stability they needed."

* * *

_"You want to make our students start exchanging letters with students from another city? What a wonderful idea! Yes, let's make it a tradition from today on."_

* * *

"It was all too easy to arrange those boys with a suitable partner that would help them overcome that inconvenient lack of confidence they had in themselves and their sole dependence on Shiro. They reacted positively, and much to my delight, everything went according to plan—though I was certainly not expecting things to turn out this well!"

Mephisto's eyelids dropped and he smiled at the memory of Rin declaring his desire to becoming an exorcist, of Shiro's shocked face and accusing eyes. Eyes that would continue to have that fire lit in them. Eyes that would continue to challenge him for much longer than they were meant to—

"Hmm?" Mephisto's trail of thought halted for a moment. "Will there be a cost?" His pointed ear perked at the question. "How very astute of you to ask! Why, there are many literary works that warn humans of the risks of changing the past. Keep in mind that I did nothing of the sort though. I merely nudged the present to a future of my liking."

Nevertheless, Mephisto nodded, acknowledging the point that had been brought up.

"Still, we must wonder… are these warnings truth or are they merely fiction?"

Despite proposing the question, the demon shrugged lightly in reply.

"Even if I had the answer—and I'm afraid I do not—I'd advise you not to press me for it. As things stand, the events that follow beyond today will be as much as a surprise to me as it will be to you.

"I hope you are as prepared as I am, for the path ahead of us will surely be one hell of a ride!" he exclaimed passionately, his lips stretched wide into a toothy, sharp grin.

His expression remained like that even as he picked up his tea again. Mephisto took another short sip, thoroughly savoring the taste of his victory and the anticipation of what was to come.

When he put the cup back down, the green depths of his eyes were glowing luminously.

"Well then, with that said, I'll ask you to keep any further question to yourselves. Read on and enjoy, will you?

"_Auf wiedersehen~__"_


	3. Letters of 1990

**AN:** A couple of things to note - when Shiro first saw how Mephisto ended his letters, he scoffed, then wrote it in his own letters sarcastically. The habit stuck. Shiro and Mephisto have also known each other for two years already.

Hope you enjoy the following chapters! We'll be back to updating _Sincerely_ next week.

* * *

_January 15, 1990_

_Dear Shiro,_

_The cold nights grow colder without your presence. We are truly experiencing one of our harshest winters. How have you been? Are you taking good care of your health? I'm very well._

_In fact, I have to say that I am actually extremely elated. I have some good news for you! You do remember Penelope-sensei, don't you? Just this morning, she came in to hand over her resignation notice on account to the new addition to her family (a healthy baby boy she's decided to adopt) as well as the desire to relocate to the country of her spouse. A rather joyous occasion, don't you think~?_

_Because of this, a position has opened up for her old Demonology class. As I am aware of how much you are enjoying your post as the Anti-Pharmacology teacher for the first year students, I've decided to sign you up to fill up the position yourself. I'm sure the students will be delighted when they find out. Please begin to make preparations for your new class as soon as you get back from your mission._

_I am eagerly awaiting your return, so do your best to finish up matters promptly and with the greatest care._

_Forever Yours,_

_Mephisto Pheles_

* * *

_January 21, 1990_

_Dear Mephisto,_

_Yeah, cold harsh winter and where do you send me? To the mountains. I'm fucking freezing. The ink in the pen I wanted to use is probably frozen because it WASN'T WORKING. Dammit, I can't even jerk off because one, I'm afraid my dick will get frostbite, and two, everyone keeps interrupting me and I can barely get a moment of peace!_

_But hey. Glad you're doing well. With your heat. And fireplace. And ten thousand blankets. Send me a goddamn space heater with your next letter if you want to be of any use._

_Your good news fucking suck. Why are you going out of your way to tell me I have more brats to take care of? I have the first years AND second years now?! What the hell, Mephisto! Gimme a break! Why not give the position to a teacher who already knows the freaking kids? I swear sometimes I think you do shit just to piss me off._

_As for the mission, if you even care for it, things are going fine. We should be done here within a week and a half so hopefully I won't have to die out here in the cold. The ritual circles are holding despite the blizzards so things are going as planned._

_Hope you choke on a pocky stick._

_Forever Yours,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_

* * *

_December 25, 1990_

_Dear Shiro,_

_A short reminder – don't forget to wear a tie to tonight's festivities. And get someone to teach you how to properly knot it this time. It would unbecoming to see someone of your rank shoddily dressed in one of our most renowned events._

_Also, though I loathe being obligated to attend the yearly mass services, I must admit you made it a worthy experience this time. I knew you were verbose man, but yesterday's speech was truly inspiring – as expected of a man of faith! It almost managed to move this demon's tender heart._

_I hope I'll be able to experience the sight of your eloquent tongue again soon. See you tonight._

_Forever Yours,_

_Mephisto Pheles_

* * *

_Dear Mephisto,_

_If you're so unhappy with it, come over and tie it yourself. Either that or let me wear my clip-ons._

_Or, you know, we could just skip the party? I know a better use for this tie than putting it around my neck. Or maybe you like it that way. In that case, I have a bit more motivation to learn how to tie it better._

_Definitely see you tonight._

_Forever Yours,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_


	4. February 11, 1991

_Warning: **Rated M for smut.** This chapter is very much just gratuitous sex, so feel free to skip it if it's not your thing._

* * *

"Mephisto."

There was something almost muted about the way Shiro said it this time. It had to have been at least thirty times that he'd said the demon's name and still there was barely a reaction.

The exorcist sat up and glared at Mephisto's back. The chairman had been completely absorbed in his video game for nearly an hour and nothing Shiro said had been able to tear him away from it. Since he had arrived, the exorcist had resigned to his bed as Mephisto had told him to be patient and it wouldn't take long. Shiro tried to entertain himself but his patience was running very thin. It had been his day off too and he wanted to spend the day with his friend. It seemed that Mephisto had other plans.

Shiro knew from experience that trying to wrestle the game out of Mephisto's claws only resulted in failure as the demon was physically stronger than him. But anything verbal fell on deaf ears.

"ME-PHIS-TO!" Shiro shouted each syllable. "I'm your damn guest and I'm BORED!"

Shiro's shout was met with silence once again. There was no reaction from the demon other than an irritated twitch of his pointed ears. Of course, that might had to do with the fact that Shiro had managed to distract Mephisto at a crucial time, and now, the blue screen before him was fading out into black.

Mephisto scowled petulantly at his TV. When the option to continue popped up, Mephisto clicked on it without pausing to think about it. The silence finally broke however.

"You're so unbelievably childish sometimes," the demon grumbled. "Don't you have things to do, Shiro?"

"Me? Childish?!" Shiro grasped onto the rare response and crawled along the bed to the edge where he could hang his arms off. He gave the back of Mephisto's head the most indignant expression he could muster.

"You're the one ignoring me for a stupid game! And no, I don't! I already told you this is my day off!" He grabbed a pillow from the large pile behind him and threw it at Mephisto's back. "Take a break already and pay attention to me!"

The impact caused Mephisto to utter a quiet grunt. Even worse, it caused the dolphin on the screen to lose health for accidentally having touched an enemy. Mephisto's eyebrow twitched. Before the incident could repeat itself, Mephisto quickly paused his game and snapped his fingers. As a result, a bucket of water appeared above Shiro's head. The bucket glared down menacingly at Shiro as it floated in the air.

"I'm _busy._" Mephisto continued to play without looking back. "If you want to be entertained, grab a book or something. I've got plenty to choose from."

Indeed, Mephisto's room never lacked for entertainment. Books, games, and many other sorts of curious things that had been obtained from places all over the world littered his room with little sense of organization.

But none of these things entertained Shiro in the least. He gave the bucket a wary glance as he got up from the bed and overlooked the games immediately. He looked over the books for the third time that day and sighed. Something had to be done. Shiro looked up at the bucket that had followed him from the bed and then glanced over to Mephisto.

Slowly, the pieces began to fit together to form a plan and, with a smirk, Shiro began to enact it. First, remove the danger of the bucket hanging over his head. Shiro strolled right over and sat himself right beside the video game console, knowing that if Mephisto tipped the bucket now, the machine would get doused along with him.

Next, Shiro grabbed Mephisto's ankles and pulled. He was between the demon's legs in a moment. Behind him, the dolphin on screen let out a muffled cry as it lost health again. Very similarly, Mephisto let out a yelp as his body hit the ground.

"You're impossible," the demon groaned a second later, glaring at him. In tune with his mood, the bucket above Shiro fumed. Literally—the water was evaporating into steam. But despite the position he found himself in, Mephisto didn't let go of his controller.

"You could at least let me finish this level, you know."

"You've done enough levels." Shiro gave a formidable glare at the controller still firmly clutched in the demon's claws before he leaned forward and pulled Mephisto's yukata open without another word. Shiro settled himself over the chairman's lower body and pressed an open mouth accompanied by teeth to Mephisto's lower stomach. Unfortunately, the reaction he was seeking did not come.

"I'm not done playing, Shiro." Mephisto pointedly accentuated his words by propping himself up on his elbows and resuming his game. The squeaking noises in the background drowned out the sound of Shiro's mouth nibbling on his skin.

This, if anything, made Shiro more determined. He tuned out the noises of the game behind him and instead focused on the flawless skin under his tongue. He bit and sucked, marring the pale complexion with the red and almost purple markings he left behind. His hands slid up the exposed thighs as his teeth found the waistband of his boxers.

Shiro didn't need his hands to pull Mephisto's underwear off.

"Hmm," Mephisto voiced in a distracted tone. His eyes were still glued on the screen but a slight smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "You're going to have to try harder if you want win this little game~" he said, unmindful of his state of undress.

"Haven't even gotten started," Shiro growled as his fingers curled down the waistband and pulled. He glanced back towards the video game console and wondered if he should turn it off before he continued. But then, that would be too easy and it wouldn't prove Shiro's point. So he left the video game as is as he pulled the underwear off Mephisto's ankles. He leaned down again and his mouth met the inside of the demon's thigh where he sucked a mark on the tender skin. His fingers ghosted over his member, attempting to tease it into life.

The flesh beneath his fingers reacted to his touch, but that was the only part of Mephisto that really did.

"You're certainly insistent today, aren't you?" the demon drawled without sparing Shiro a glance. Long pale thighs spread then, the gesture both a welcome and a challenge.

Shiro growled. "Very." He bit Mephisto's thigh a bit harder than usual before running his tongue up the underside of his member. He then took it into his mouth and began sucking with little resistance. And though Mephisto remained silent, his body spoke for him. It wasn't a surprise to find him stiffen quickly under his touch. After all, there was no denying that Shiro knew what he was doing. The two of them had been in this sort of relationship for over two years now. They had been around each other long enough to know how to push each other's buttons.

It was exactly because of that that the following words came:

"Oh, you can do better than that."

Though Mephisto did his best not to show it, he was enjoying the situation. Nothing pleased him more than having Shiro here, begging for his attention, with his mouth full as he crouched above Mephisto's pooling yukata. If it wasn't for the challenge he'd issued, the purple-haired demon would've already taken him to bed. As it was, he already craved for the opportunity to dig his claws into Shiro's skin, to sink his teeth into his flesh and taste the sweet blood that ran from the sinful priest.

But patience was always a reward of its own, so Mephisto bode his time and let Shiro work for what he wanted.

And work for it, he did. There was little Shiro was so passionate about besides women and his job and that was making Mephisto look at him. He had the ability to make those green eyes haze over with pleasure. He was the only one who saw Mephisto completely lose it in a fit of passion. He knew what his claws looked like under those gloves and he'd felt their sting. Shiro had grown addicted to that power. He wanted more. He always wanted more.

So he opened his throat in a way that was, by now, practiced and took Mephisto deeper into his mouth until he was swallowing him, devouring him. His nails dug into Mephisto's hips as he pulled back to breathe and swallow the saliva dripping from his mouth. But his recovery didn't take long as he pushed right back into it. He took him in with all the greed he possessed and still, he wanted more.

Shiro's insatiable hunger made Mephisto shiver lightly. Pleasure crawled beneath his skin as Shiro's hot mouth swallowed him messily. His focus waned. His fingers clutched tighter around his controller, and though his eyes remained on the screen, his tail curled forward to caress Shiro's cheek encouragingly.

If Shiro's mouth was free, he would have smirked. The shudder beneath his hands and the caress of the smooth tail against his cheek were already signs that he was close to his victory. It wouldn't be long now. The dolphin on the screen behind him was getting hurt more often in tandem with his deep-throating. But he didn't allow this to slow his pace. Instead, it spurred him on.

Shiro pressed Mephisto's erection deep in his throat, clawing at the demon's thighs and leaving behind red lines. He controlled his breathing and each time it was easier to inhale when he pulled away. Saliva dropped freely from his lips making the cock he was sucking lubricated and easier to suck down. He moaned now, his mouth full and his cheeks teased with the tip of Mephisto's tail.

"Oh, alright..." Mephisto's voice was as heated as the look in his eyes. The sounds Shiro made Mephisto want to wreck him. And at the look that Shiro flashed him then, the last of demon's resistance disappeared. After setting his controller aside, he admitted his defeat. "You win," he said.

Mephisto's own reward was the rush of pleasure that jolted through him as Shiro let out a pleased hum around his cock. He let himself buck into the priest's impudent mouth then, no longer satisfied with remaining passive. Shiro had riled him up, just as he had wanted. And now, he wanted to do the same. He wanted to put Shiro on edge, wanted him hungrily lapping away the last of his come until he was dripping and begging for more. Just the thought of that made his hunger grow.

It was time to flip the tables.

"You win," Mephisto repeated again as he looked down at Shiro. He threaded his fingers into the priest's hair gently, slowly, and then pulled him off roughly. Mephisto drank in the sight before him as his tail brushed over those slick, swollen lips.

"Up you go then," he murmured, gesturing to the bed with his head.

Shiro let out a breathy chuckle as his mouth widened into a grin. "Up I go," he repeated. He gathered his legs underneath him and lunged forward to steal a kiss from his friend. It was open-mouthed and his tongue passed over the demon's tasty bottom lip.

"That's not when I meant by up," Mephisto said a few seconds later, chuckling as they broke away from their kiss. "But if you're that impatient, I don't mind having you here like this, Shiro."

"Oh, I know what you meant." The priest grinned, his hands braced on the floor on either side of Mephisto's legs. But the position didn't last long as he stood up. "I'd rather the bed, if you don't mind." He trailed a few fingers over a couple locks of the purple hair before he pulled himself up on the bed, sliding backwards and keeping his eye on Mephisto.

Mephisto craned his neck back and watched Shiro go with a thin smile. The demon took his time climbing after him. He let the sleeves of his yukata slip off him slowly as he got up and his tail swished behind him as he turned to face Shiro.

"You're as greedy as ever," he murmured as he looked at him. The man before him was beckoning him with that reckless grin of his. He'd already slipped off his shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. His torso was littered with battle-scars and the injuries Mephisto had dealt himself the night before. Deep bruises were hidden beneath the waistband of his pants. Bite marks were faintly visible around the curve of his neck and shoulders. And though he couldn't see them from here, Mephisto was all too aware of the long, deep scratches he'd left on the other's back.

Shiro was a mess. And he wanted nothing more than for Mephisto to continue what he'd started.

Luckily for the priest, Mephisto was never one to deny him.

The priest was lifting his hips and spreading his legs in a welcoming position. The swish of the demon's tail attracted Shiro's attention momentarily like a cat being shown a string. But the best part about this, for the exorcist, was Mephisto's eyes and how they roved over him. He was well aware of his injuries and bruises but he didn't have anywhere to be. He could go another round without a problem.

And Mephisto's eyes on him were just too delicious. Shiro would have purred if he could. The contentment mixed with the victory that swelled in his chest created a nearly euphoric sensation. Shiro was all too willing, all too eager, and it showed in the way he reached forward, curling his fingers behind Mephisto's neck and pulling him closer.

They fell onto the bed as they always did, sharing hot, hungry kisses and teasing touches. Mephisto made quick work of getting rid of Shiro's remaining clothes. His fingers curled around Shiro's member without warning, and he let out a pleased sound as the hardened length pulsed beneath his touch.

The exorcist lifted his hands, running his fingers through Mephisto's hair and gripping tightly to the locks. He kissed him as if famished and tugged on the purple tresses. His hips bucked up into Mephisto's hand and he groaned against his lips, biting on the bottom one and tugging lightly.

"Mmm~" Mephisto said as he followed Shiro's mouth, devouring it with his own. There was a faint taste of tobacco lingering there, but Mephisto didn't mind that at the moment, not when he had Shiro squirming beneath him like this. Behind him, his tail swayed in tune with his mood, curling in the air. His hand tightened around the other as he continued to stroke him. "Is this what you wanted, Shiro?" he murmured quietly when he finally pulled back from his lips. "Is this what you've been thinking about all day?" The grin that formed on Mephisto's face was positively devilish. Shiro's grin was just as wide.

"Pretty much, yeah." He exhaled a soft groan and sunk into the plush bed, lifting only his hips to meet Mephisto's hand. "Getting you to pause your damn game and join me was a nice little victory."

Mephisto chuckled at the jab. "Savor it." He let his touch become torturously slow, let his hand drag over the heated length as he continued to stroke Shiro. Mephisto looked down and enjoyed the sight that Shiro made as he teased him like this. "Meanwhile, I'll have my fun savoring you."

"Mmm, fuck…" Shiro arched his back slightly at the slow and teasing strokes. He gripped tighter to Mephisto's hair, tugging him down, closer. "Yeah… Do that," he groaned.

"With _pleasure~_"

Mephisto took great lengths to bring Shiro to the edge. He teased the other patiently, bearing through his own hunger by enjoying the expressions Shiro made as he continued to touch him. There was something particularly delightful about merely observing the other's reactions. Of course, even his patience had its limits, especially when Shiro refused to go along with his games. The mood in the air was too charged with their desires to play things out this way.

After batting Shiro's grabby hands away, Mephisto matched Shiro's impudent grin with one of his own. He leaned down and sunk his sharp teeth into Shiro's neck, drinking in his taste, his scent. Adrenaline, arousal, and a familiarity that they shared between them guided their movements from then on.

The exorcist's fingers curled into the sheets, gripping and tugging at the plush fabric. His chin lifted and his neck stretched out, following the arch of his back as he exposed himself to the demon above him. He hissed in equal parts pain and pleasure and he writhed underneath the lustful touches.

"Mephisto…" he breathed. Shiro's body was hot and ready, teetering at the edge of a cliff and only needing a small shove to fall into a pit of pleasure.

"Giving in so soon, Shiro?" Mephisto murmured into his neck.

"Don't fucking tease…" Shiro growled in return, reaching up to tug insistently at Mephisto's hair again. "Just fuck me, would you? I'm dying down here."

Mephisto's shoulders shook slightly, and when he pulled back from Shiro's neck, he looked positively gleeful. "If you insist…"

And with those words, the demon fulfilled Shiro's request. He dragged the priest on top of him, digging his claws into the strong, firm thighs as he spread them apart, forcing Shiro to straddle him. He was still loose from last night, so it wasn't long before Mephisto was urging the other to sink into him. He kept his hands on Shiro to prevent him from taking the lead, appreciating the view with a leer.

"Shit…" Shiro hissed, his back arching as he dug his fingers into Mephisto's stomach. The pain in his pelvis coupled with the claws piercing the skin on his thighs was enough to make the exorcist writhe on the demon's erection. He scratched the pale skin and gripped his sides as he was spread open again. It was a bit easier to take in but the pain was still there, though Shiro wasn't entirely against it.

Mephisto's lips twitched into a small teasing grin.

"Too much too soon? I thought you were dying for me to fuck you, Shiro," the demon purred, teasing the other as he thrust into him. Mephisto enjoyed having him like this. Shiro's flushed expression, the little gasps that escaped through his clenched teeth, and the way his cock bobbed against Mephisto's stomach as he rode him painted a pretty picture Mephisto couldn't get enough of.

Shiro didn't bother to reply. He was too focused on the sensations to really pay attention to his words. He braced his hands on Mephisto's stomach, using that support to push himself up and down, fighting against the demon's grip that tried to keep him from taking his own pace. Shiro's nails moved up, scratching at Mephisto's chest as well, leaving red marks all over his chest just as Mephisto would do with his claws. The demon chuckled breathily at his efforts. Shiro cursed under gasps and his toes curled as Mephisto's grip on him tightened, breaking through the thin layer of his skin.

From then on, only short, desperate moans and gasps filled the room, drowning out the noises that were still coming from the abandoned game console. The hot press of their naked, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other fed their hunger. Mephisto's piercing gaze clouded over, his tail wound tightly around Shiro's erection, and his sharp teeth peeked beneath his parted lips as he hissed in an animalistic fashion and brought Shiro the release he craved for, following soon after.

The release spread over Shiro's fingers, Mephisto's stomach, and inside the exorcist himself. He breathed hard, sitting on him. The sting in his thighs were small pricks compared to the sweat irritating the half healed gashes on his back. But even then, the tired bliss of the finish was what stuck out to him the most and his lips were spread into a satisfied smile.

"Look at you, all dirtied up," he hummed, enjoying the tired, dull gaze of his friend as he spread the come over his stomach.

"I could say the same to you…" Mephisto murmured in return as he carefully dislodged his nails from Shiro's skin. The wounds he left on the other bleed more freely, the thick, red liquid running down Shiro's legs. At the same time, Mephisto's tail released Shiro's softening member, and it brushed against the priest's stomach in a motion akin to a caress. A second later, the tail was coiling around Shiro's wrist, tugging the exorcist forward to lay across his chest.

They lay like that for a few more minutes, breathing, enjoying the warm press of their sated bodies. Eventually, Mephisto found himself running a hand through Shiro's hair, his long nails trailing delicate over his scalp.

"Care for another round?"

Shiro's fingers were also curling around the purple locks as a breathy chuckle escaped his lips. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know?" But his voice was fond against his neck. "Sure. But if you want me to ride, you're gonna have to wait a bit longer. You wrecked up my thighs with that manicure of yours."

Mephisto let out a similar chuckle. "My apologies. I suppose I'll have to take care of you, then."

With those words, the demon rolled them over on the bed. Mephisto looked down at Shiro, his piercing gaze drinking in the sight beneath him. He smiled, pleased. His tail swayed behind him in an impish manner.

"Wouldn't want you to die on me," he teased.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Shiro grinned up at his friend. His hands lay limp on either side of his head and his knees were parted with Mephisto in between them. "So how are you gonna take care of me, huh?"

Mephisto's eyes roved over Shiro's body. The healthy flush on his cheeks and the damp gleam on his sweat-slick skin made Mephisto's lips curve into a smile. He traced one fingertip down the exorcist's cheek.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find a way," the demon murmured.


	5. Letters of 1991

**AN:** We wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your lovely reviews. A special thanks to you, dear guest, for always dropping by and making our day with your kind words. We are glad you are enjoying Lettersverse and we hope to continue to meet your, and everyone else's, expectations. Thanks again for reading! Hope you all enjoy today's chapters!

* * *

_May 10, 1991_

_Dear Shiro, _

_It is the season of fresh green leaves – quite a beautiful sight to enjoy here at True Cross Academy. Still, it is lonely and hard to enjoy myself without you, especially on this day. _

_I wish you the warmest congratulations on your birthday. It is a pity I'm not able to offer them in person, but this will have to do for now. I have to say I truly admire your dedication to your work. If it were me in your position, I would have skived off to enjoy the day to its fullest extent. I've grown rather fond of your human customs over the centuries, and I find that birthdays in particular are occasions to be truly grateful for, especially for you exorcists. Dwell not on the somber realization that you draw closer to the day of your death, and instead rejoice in the fact that you've survived another year, and that there will be many more to come! I will continue to pray for your good health and hope Lady Lucky continues to be on your side, though I am not sure the higher beings will care to listen to the prayers of a demon._

_Once again, happy birthday, Shiro. Do visit me whenever you have the time. I have a surprise waiting for you. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Mephisto Pheles_

* * *

_5.10.91_

_Dear Mephisto,_

_Thanks. I think._

_We really gotta work on your people skills. Besides, I can't just skip work considering I'm under contract AND I've got first and second year kids to take care of. I don't want to think about my impending death on top of all the shit I have to do. But thanks for the sentiment. I'll accept it anyway. You know, we should come up with a birthday for you. Do you have a particular attachment to any sort of month? We can mark the calendar. I'm sure you'd enjoy it. Cake and presents and stuff. You like that human shit so why not?_

_Will definitely be visiting you once I finish this. I gotta pay the boys a visit back home but I'll be spending the night at your place. It's my birthday after all. See ya tonight._

_Forever Yours,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_

* * *

_July 28, 1991_

_Dear Shiro,_

_Word has reached me of your unfortunate clash with the small army of salamanders that was gathering in the South. Why you decided to take them on by yourself without any form of backup is beyond me, but I congratulate you on a job well done. _

_Still, being stuck in the hospital with second-degree burns doesn't sound like much fun. Perhaps next time you will stop to reconsider charging on ahead without thinking things through. _

_I'm still being held up in these tedious trials so it'll be a few days before I'll be able to pay you a proper visit. Perhaps I'll sneak off again for another midnight rendezvous if I have the time. _

_Hope you like the flowers~ _

_Forever Yours,_

_Mephisto Pheles_

* * *

_7.29.91_

_Dear Mephisto,_

_It was nothing. I will admit, not my smartest move, but a mission accomplished is a mission accomplished. And hey, I got a few days off and a busty nurse so no one's complaining. But if there's one thing I want to thank God for, it's morphine. _

_If you had time to leave a letter and pink roses on my bedside table, you had time to wake me up and entertain me a bit. Jeez, don't you have any sympathy for the patient?_

_I feel ya on those trials. Good luck with that and I'm glad I'm not in your pointy shoes. I'm more than happy laying here under the influence of drugs. Though, I'd give my soul for a damn cigarette. Any takers?_

_Gotta work myself out of bed now to kick this under a door. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_


	6. October 7, 1992

Things did not go as planned. It was rare that Shiro made such strict plans to begin with but this had been a more than delicate operation. It had been discovered that a town had settled on top of a demon den. Under the ground, hundreds of demons had slumbered and they would have never been found if not for the strange "earthquakes" that started to occur. The Order looked into it and the den was discovered immediately. Mephisto placed Shiro on the job with little hesitation.

Now, it wasn't that Shiro didn't like this. On the contrary, it was a different kind of mission than he was used to, a welcome challenge; but it was a delicate operation, something that Shiro had little experience in. The Order didn't want to cause a panic so the townspeople were not notified. Instead, Shiro and a small group of exorcists were to be sent to exterminate the den before the beasts ever woke up.

It was supposed to be textbook. They wouldn't even have to walk in. A fog created from holy water coupled with a few Arias and a loudspeaker and the demons would never take a breath of fresh air.

What they hadn't counted on was that when they broke the outer layer of the den, the demons were already awake. They flooded out in a sea of rot and decay and nothing they did stopped the poison from spreading to the surface. They managed a quarantine in the last moment, Arias putting up barriers and chanting with all their might, but even with the demons gone and the den now empty, the entire population had been covered in miasma in less than thirteen minutes.

Person after person fell deathly ill from the poison in the air and backup had to be called. But Shiro knew that by the time the Doctors could travel that far, those people would be done for. He pressed the gas mask tighter over his mouth and nose, ignoring the already sick citizens glaring at him as he passed, who were coughing too hard to shout the insults they wanted to say. He felt sick holding this mask to his face when these people were at death's door but a gas mask would do them no good at this point. It only made sense to protect his own health.

He headed to the sanitized area covered in tarps and too bright lights. People were allowed in little by little while the little Doctors they had tried to find a cure to the fast-acting poison. But Shiro didn't stop to check on any patient. He kept walking to the van at the end of the plastic tunnel. He took out a ring of keys and slipped one into the lock before climbing into the van and stepping out into an office.

"Mephisto." Shiro retrieved his key and closed the door behind him. He looked at the chairman seated at the desk across the room acting as if it was just any other normal day. Meanwhile Shiro looked as if he'd aged five years. "You heard, right?" He didn't beat around the bush.

"Hmm, about that dreadful business in Hokkaido?" Mephisto's gaze was focused on his computer monitor. He didn't blink at Shiro's sudden appearance, though a small smile spread across his face as his eyes settled on the ragged exorcist. "Yes, I've heard," he confirmed in a light tone.

Shiro crossed the room in a few long strides. The mask hung from his neck as he placed his hands on the surface of the wooden, polished desk. "I'm gonna level with you, Mephisto. I don't think those people are going to survive if we do this the way the Order wants. The Doctors aren't going to get here soon enough." He rubbed his forehead. "I need your help. I can't do this with the resources I got right now and by the time the Doctors get there, all that'll be left on their to-do list is autopsies."

Mephisto let out a thoughtful hum as he listened to Shiro explain the situation. His fingers joined in front of him as he leaned over his desk, closing the distance between them. "How rare of you to come ask for my assistance. I'm honored," he said, looking absolutely thrilled. "Still, just what is it that you want me to do about this, Shiro?" he asked, his voice just as light as before, but curious too.

"Stop time in the town." The request was immediate. "Or put the townspeople in stasis. Something until the Doctors arrive. We need time we don't have and I know you're capable of that much, Mephisto." Shiro stared at him, his eyes almost pleading.

The only change in Mephisto's expression was a raised eyebrow.

"You want me to stop time? For such a minor problem?"

Shiro's expression twisted in shocked irritation. "Minor problem? This isn't a minor problem. This is a whole town we're talking about. There are hundreds of people that need to be treated!" He threw back an arm towards the office door where he had come from, but Mephisto's expression didn't change.

"Hundreds of people need to be treated from all kinds of diseases all over the world. And yet, the Vatican rarely goes out of their way to call on my services for these matters. That is because death is an inevitability. It's too late to save this town," Mephisto told him in a tone that was all too factual and not in the least bit gentle.

Gone was the shock. It was now replaced by the irritation that was evolving into anger. Shiro slammed his fist down on the surface of the desk. "These people _can_ be saved, Mephisto! We just need time! At least an extra hour! I'm not asking for much, dammit! All you have to do is snap your fucking fingers and count to three and you can save an entire town full of human beings! There are kids in that town!" His voice rose with his temper.

"It is a terrible misfortune," Mephisto agreed without missing a beat. "One that could have been avoided if you had handled this with more care. Nevertheless, it's not a matter that requires my interference. As the Chairman of True Cross Academy, my responsibilities lie here."

Shiro stared at Mephisto, a rage building in his chest and bubbling up his throat. He clenched his teeth as his nails bit into his palms.

"What is wrong with you?" he growled. "You obviously have no problem using your powers willy nilly. You give me a couple extra hours of sleep when I need it, I have keys no one else has and they're definitely not for official use." He laughed humorlessly as he tugged the key ring from his coat and all but slammed them down in front of Mephisto as if it would prove his point. "But now that I'm asking you to save people's lives, people who actually need your help, all you have to say is that it's a misfortune?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Shiro's shouts did not faze Mephisto. He remained as calm and as unperturbed as ever. His gaze remained on Shiro's face. The smoldering emerald color darkened as the demon gave the exorcist a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, Shiro," he murmured. "You appear to be a little confused about the special relationship that you and I have formed over the years. It is true that I grant you many privileges, but those privileges always come at a cost. I place a good amount of responsibilities on your shoulders, so it is only natural for me to provide you with a helping hand now and then. What you and I have is an exclusive give-and-take relationship. It would be wise for you to remember that."

"A _cost?_" Shiro repeated incredulously. "What exactly are the costs I'm paying because I don't remember giving _you_ any money!" He stood straight with a slightly manic grin. "Oh wait, it's sex isn't it? Give-and-take, right? Would you like me to fuck you, Mephisto?" Venom dripped from every word as he glared hotly at the chairman. "Would you like my ass so that I could have an hour of your time to save an entire town? Because everything has a fucking price tag with you, doesn't it?!"

Shiro whirled around and without a single second of hesitation, he lifted his foot and kicked the intricate vase off of the table in the middle of the office. It shattered mercilessly to the floor.

"Oh look!" Shiro glared lividly at Mephisto. "I guess that's gonna cost me a blowjob!"

Mephisto spared a glance at the shattered remains of his vase, looking somewhat amused. His gaze lifted to meet Shiro's eyes again.

"The reason you have keys that lead you into my mansion, into my bedroom, certainly isn't because you teach twice the amount of classes you should be, and go on more missions than is required of you," he told him in a matter-of-factly tone. "But whatever other favors I have granted you have been because you do good work for me. Fixing your messes, on the other hand, has a higher price tag."

"Oh please. Don't act all professional now, Mephisto. It doesn't suit you." Shiro growled and stalked back over to the desk, snatching the key ring and thrusting it back into his coat. "So what kind of price tag, then? You want a couple months of my salary?"

Mephisto cocked his head. The light coming from the window behind him cast a shadow on him that made him look as devilish as he was. "That will be sufficient to cover for the price of the vase," he told him with a sly smirk. "However, if you want to save that town through my powers, I will require something of equal importance. Your money isn't enough to cover the cost, and I already have your services. So, what else do you have left to offer me?"

Shiro snarled. "I'm not in the mood to play any guessing games, Mephisto. I'm on the clock as it is. Just tell me what you want."

Mephisto looked both amused and disappointed by the other's tone, but he conceded to Shiro's request. "Oh, very well. In exchange for providing you with the time you have asked for, the price I demand is nothing more than one thing: your soul."

There was a long silence.

"Are you shitting me?" Shiro furrowed his brow, a light smirk pulling at his lips. "That's funny. That's really funny. Now can you stop fucking around already?"

"I assure you, I am being completely serious." Mephisto did indeed look serious. "You are hoping to save hundreds of lives. All I ask in exchange is for you to give me your own. It's not a bad deal at all, wouldn't you agree?"

Shiro stared at him and, for several moments, considered it.

He had never thought that, as an exorcist, he'd live past the age of forty. He was sure he would get killed by a demon by then on some kind of mission, so why not put his life to use, right? Be a martyr.

Shiro grimaced. He hated that word.

"What exactly do you mean, Mephisto?" He furrowed his brow. "If I say yes to this, what will you owning my soul do to me?"

"Oh, not much at all," Mephisto assured him. "Not while you're alive anyway. Now, after... Well, it's not my place to reveal what generally happens to souls after they leave Assiah, but souls sold under contracts are merely kept in Gehenna. Consider it an extension of our current contract. A permanent one." He smiled sweetly.

It was that smile that put him off. Shiro glared. Mephisto was always smiling and that's when Shiro remembered, everything was a game to the demon seated in front of him. Mephisto was convinced that Shiro was nothing more than a pawn in his chess game and it was at that moment that Shiro's pride won over his morals.

"Fuck you." Shiro turned around and headed back towards the door, pulling out the key ring again and placing the mask back over his face. "I'm wasting my time here. I have people I could be treating but instead I'm here shoving at something that can't be moved. So fuck you."

Mephisto watched as Shiro jammed a key into the lock of his door. "Pity," he murmured to himself. That devious smile on his face remained as he stared at the tense muscles of Shiro's back. He said nothing to continue the conversation or convince the other to stay.

Instead, just as Shiro took a step into the portal that led to Hokkaido, Mephisto murmured a few soft words and snapped his fingers. The sound was muted by the sound of the door slamming shut.

No sooner than Shiro had stepped out of the van that people were asking for him. The patients were getting sicker and sicker and they could do nothing until the backup Doctors arrived except to hold off the poison's effects as much as they could.

It took Shiro a precious three minutes before he noticed a strange sound. Every step he took was enunciated with a crinkle that sounded like paper. Shiro furrowed his brow and patted his pockets before slipping his hand into the right one. He pulled out an impeccably folded but lightly wrinkled slip of pink paper.

It was a shade Shiro knew well. He quickly opened it and was faced with Mephisto's familiar loopy handwriting.

_I may not be able to grant you time, but I can grant you the cure you need. Work quickly now, Shiro. You can thank me for this later._

Mephisto's customary signature was missing from the note, but there was an extra message at the back, along with a list of ingredients.

_P.S. Next time, perhaps you should consider all your options before giving up so easily. I am always willing to lend you a hand, Shiro, but even I have rules I must abide by._

Shiro's eyes were wide, reading over the message again and again before it finally sunk in.

"Fujimoto-san?"

Shiro heard the voice and he didn't even look up from the paper before he began to bark out orders.

"I need radishes, spring onions, valerian roots, calamus, rock salt, Japanese hot claw, Vaseline, bees wax or lard, and a hell of a lot of hot water!"

The room around him was silent and they stared at the man in shock. Shiro looked up from the list and snapped. "Are you all deaf!? Let's go! Move! We don't have a lot of time here!"

The ingredients were ridiculously easy to find. The only trouble they had was with the pepper but even that only took a few minutes of searching through stores. Gallons upon gallons of water were boiled and a large amount of soup was made with the assembled ingredients. Half of the soup was poured into several containers, bowls, cups, anything they could find, and handed out to the citizens. The rest of the mixture was mixed with the Vaseline and lard to make a thick paste. This was, as Mephisto ordered in the message, to be rubbed directly on the boils that had appeared on the skin. People were treated and given gas masks until they ran out and the rest were sent to the safety of the sanitized tarps.

There wasn't a single casualty.

The backup arrived and the miasma was dealt with. Shiro leaned against a wall, hours later, his gas mask hanging around his neck while the citizens walked back into clean air of their town, breathing freely. The exorcist had already received his fair share of thank you's and the gratitude was getting to be a bit too much.

It also felt vastly undeserved. Shiro pulled out his phone, pressed the first speed dial, and pressed the device to his ear.

"Why, Shiro," Mephisto's voice was as light and playful as ever, "a visit and a phone call? This must be my lucky day!" he said in a jovial tone.

"You could have just given me the damn list in the first place, you bastard." Though he growled, there was little to no anger in Shiro's voice.

There was no pause following the accusation. Mephisto answered smoothly, without missing a beat. "I could have," he agreed. Shiro closed his eyes, remembering that sly smile like the back of his hand. He could hear it in Mephisto's words. "But you didn't ask," the chairman continued, his voice a gentle reminder. "You had countless options available to you, and the one you chose was one I couldn't easily grant you. You left before we could discuss any others."

"Well I was in a tight spot. I wasn't really thinking straight." The exorcist rubbed his forehead. "I had a whole town on my shoulders, Mephisto. You could stop the mind games once in a while and cut me a damn break." He sighed heavily. "Sorry about your vase."

"Sorry about your salary," Mephisto shot back, all too amused and by no means angry.

"Goddammit," Shiro groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Alright, fine. I deserve it this time. How much are we talking?"

"Well, it was a rather expensive vase… but I wouldn't want to deprive you or the church of your means to live. Just expect a small cut on your salary for the next year."

"The next _year?_" Shiro repeated dubiously. "I'm still going to be able to pay my bills at least, right?"

"That is the plan," Mephisto replied, this time rather dryly. "Your decrease in salary is only meant to restrain your… preferred means of leisure. Knowing you though, I'm sure you'll manage to find a way to continue destroy your lungs away." There was a long, drawn-out sigh.

"_That's_ your aim?!" Shiro scoffed. "Don't you worry your pretty little curl. I'll make things work." As if he was reminded of the pack sitting quietly in his coat, he pulled a cigarette out and placed it between his lips. Maybe the itch for nicotine emerged out of spite for the demon on the other side of the line. Regardless, it was there and Shiro lit up without hesitation. He made sure that the first deep drag could be heard over the phone.

"I'll finish things up here before heading back. Got a few reports to fill out before I can sleep tonight," Shiro muttered.

"Very well." Mephisto sounded somewhat sullen. Clearly, Shiro's insistence to cling to his cigarettes had gotten to him.

"And will you be gracing me with your presence tonight?" the demon asked then, sounding a little more like his usual self.

"Probably." Shiro exhaled a cloud of smoke. He glanced out towards the street where the rest of the exorcists were doing one last sweep of the town, making sure everyone was taken care of. "Like I said, I got reports to do." He looked forward again and smirked. "But I can always do my paperwork at your place. If you let me finish it before we start, that is."

"Start?" Despite how coy Mephisto was trying to be, his delight could easily be heard in his voice. "I wasn't aware we had plans. You have anything in mind?"

"Sure. After all, you helped me save an entire town. Gotta pay you back now, don't I?" Shiro grinned. The delight was infectious and it was mixing with the relief of a nonexistent death toll and the nicotine rushing through his veins.

"Indeed, you do." A low chuckle could be heard from the other line. "I'll await your arrival then. And Shiro,"

"Hm?"

"I don't plan to let you go until I've been fully compensated. Be sure to keep that in mind. "

Shiro let out a bark of laughter.

"You got it, Mephisto. See you in a couple hours."


	7. December 26, 1993 (Midnight)

Mephisto didn't have to look up to know who had entered his office. After all, the door had opened without a knock and only one man in the entire Order had the gall to do such a thing.

And this man was intoxicated.

Shiro stumbled past the threshold, the door clicking shut behind him as he followed the routine path to Mephisto's couch. The man fell none too gracefully onto the couch with a grunt.

"Fuck…"

The strong stench of alcohol that clung to Shiro's clothes made Mephisto's nose wrinkle slightly.

"It's a little too late in the day to step into my office. Shouldn't you be heading home already, Shiro?"

The question was, without a doubt, a mocking one. Mephisto was well aware of what had brought Shiro down to this state and they both knew it.

"Fuggoff…" Shiro slurred slightly as he pushed himself up to a seating position, relatively upright. "Since… Since when have I hadda time limit?" He grumbled and patted down his coat, searching for something.

Mephisto watched Shiro fumble, his expression hooded by the dim lighting of the room. "All humans, since the moment they are born, have a time limit. Some earlier than others," he replied, not mincing words despite his gentle tone. "You of all people should know that by now."

"Didn't mean it like that." Shiro pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. A sober Shiro would have never done this. Yet he still opened the pack and grimaced at the last cigarette in the box before pulling it out and shoving it between his lips. He carelessly tossed the empty box on the table. Shaking hands pulled the lighter from his pocket and he fumbled with the igniter.

"Come now, you know better than to do that."

A wry smile tugged on Mephisto's lips. The demon snapped his fingers once, and the lighter in Shiro's hands disappeared with a poof of smoke, only to reappear in Mephisto's own. The chairman placed the lighter down on his desk with a quiet clink.

"Don't you think you've had enough already?"

Shiro let his head hang back and he chewed roughly on the filter. "'Nuff what?" He growled. "Gimme my lighter back."

Mephisto made no move to do so. Instead, he pushed his chair back as he got up to his feet. His boots drummed a somber beat as he made his way across the room, becoming muted once he stepped onto the green rug. He didn't stop walking until he was in front of Shiro, towering over the man.

"You'll need to be in top condition for tomorrow's mission." Gloved fingers reached out to grab Shiro's cigarette off his lips. "What do you hope to accomplish by keeping this up?"

Shiro reached out and grabbed Mephisto's wrist tightly. "Just wanna relax. 'S that so hard to believe?" He glared with an unfocused gaze.

The tall demon met his gaze, studiously observing the exorcist's glassy orbs, the emotions reflected behind those crooked spectacles.

"No," he said softly, "it's not."

Mephisto reached out again then. His wrist was still captured under Shiro's rough grip, but his other hand was still free, and now he reached out once more, the back of his fingers brushing against the edge of Shiro's hair, his forehead. He tilted the man's head a little farther back, his thumb pressing against the wrinkles of his brow.

"And? You look like you've drank more than twice your weight. Do you feel any more relaxed now than you did before?"

Shiro stared at Mephisto, his head leaning back effortlessly. The cigarette hung bent at his lips as he spoke his slurred words.

"Gonna... Gonna be a baby killer t'morrow. Might as well be an alcoholic too." Shiro snorted. "Lemme smoke, Mephisto."

"No." Mephisto's thumb slid away, trailing a path across Shiro's temple and down his cheek. He plucked the cigarette hanging off of Shiro's lips without meeting resistance and held it between his knuckles as his arm fell to his side. "You've had enough," the demon said calmly. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Shiro's head tilted towards the touch and the grip on Mephisto's wrist loosened until it fell limply into his lap. His eyes slid to a half closed position and he merely shrugged, offering no committed answer.

"Wouldn't mind another drink," he muttered quietly. "So 'nless you're gonna give me one, I'll just go." But the exorcist made no move to get up.

Mephisto continued to stare down at Shiro, clearly weighing his options. "Hmm, it would be irresponsible of me to allow you to leave in this condition," he conceded. He snapped his fingers with the hand Shiro had released. A small glass full of liquid appeared in midair.

"Here, drink."

Shiro reached up and looked over the brim of the glass.

"It's water," he accused.

"It's water," Mephisto confirmed.

The exorcist grimaced. "If I wanted to be sober, I wouldn't've drank."

"You're going to have to sober up at some point."

"Not todaaaayy." Shiro pushed the cup into Mephisto's hand and leaned his head back to close his eyes. "Mission's tomorrow."

"You could always refuse it," Mephisto pointed out. He placed the glass that was in his hand on the edge of the round table behind him. The cigarette joined the glass, tucked away between the cup and the cigarette carton Shiro had carelessly discarded before.

"Let some other exorcist deal with the task. The Vatican's got enough people devoted to their cause."

"You know I can't do that." Shiro growled and turned his head to the side. "I say I can't do it and they'll ground me so fast, my fuckin' head'll spin." Shiro put his hands over his face. "I need a drink, Mephisto. I need a drink for tomorrow and the day after and possibly for the rest of my goddamn life. They're fuckin' kids. They're barely born and I gotta run 'em through like they're common coal tar. I can't do this shit sober." He laughed hollowly. "I can't do it drunk!"

"And yet, you must."

Mephisto's voice was all too casual despite the somber topic of conversation. These were his kin that they were talking about, and yet, the tall demon seemed completely undisturbed by the idea of their death. "They'll pose a greater threat if left alive. They are Satan's children, after all. There's no telling if they'll turn out like me" —here Mephisto smiled, unseen, his own private little joke—"or if they'll wreak havoc like the rest of my siblings. It's not something that should weigh so heavily on your conscience." There was a slight pause. Mephisto's smile slowly diminished into one that was a little harder to gauge. He reached out and tugged one hand away from Shiro's face. The exorcist looked lost and exhausted. There was a weariness in his eyes that was way beyond his years.

"But then," Mephisto continued in a soft, kinder murmur, "you always did have a soft spot for demons."

"Soft?" Shiro's smirk was something akin to a grimace as he reached up with a free hand. His fingers curled around Mephisto's lapel and he tugged him closer. The demon acquiesced him and let himself fall forward, pressing a knee over the pinstriped sofa and a hand against the wooden frame. "'M not soft. But I can't kill a coupla kids. There's... There's other half-demons here. Fuck, I've had students who were half-demons. They could've all turned into monsters if we gave 'em a chance to but... But they didn't so..."

Shiro lolled his head forward. His forehead pressed against the chairman's shoulder. "Satan or not. They're babies. For... For all we know they haven't even taken their first breath an'... 'M supposed t' kill 'em... They're still... Part human, dammit. 'S isn't right."

The weight of Shiro's head was a familiar one for the demon. The urge to run his fingers through the white locks was a tempting one, but it wasn't the right time for that; no.

"The Vatican's never been too particularly concerned with what is right. Just what is easy."

Mephisto's voice easily seeped into Shiro now that the distance between them had closed.

"For them, that is," the demon added as he lifted Shiro's fingers to his lips. He pressed a kiss against the priest's knuckles, tender, cruel. "It's not their hands that wind up stained with blood."

"They're fuckin' cowards," Shiro snarled, shaking his head and taking a deep breath against Mephisto's jacket. "Send... Sending me out to do their dirty work..."

The rancor in the exorcist's words was strong as the sincerity behind them. Mephisto couldn't help but to smile at the sound. His eyes darkened with something that wasn't quite delight, but the satisfaction inside him was palpable. He didn't agree nor disagree with Shiro's assessment.

"It's almost too much to bear for one man alone…" Mephisto's voice was low, quiet, as if he was talking to himself. "Would you like me to relieve you of that weight, Shiro? All you have to do is ask."

The exorcist looked up at the chairman, his grip loosening on his lapel but tightening around his fingers. "Wh… What're you… even talking about? How can you… How can you do something about this?"

"Options, Shiro. You always have options," Mephisto reminded him with a patient smile. "At the very least, I could go with you. I could do the deed if your hand falters, or lend you a shoulder if you find your knees buckling after. We're friends, aren't we?" The demon met Shiro's gaze and held it. In the dim lighting of the room, Mephisto's eyes almost seemed to glow. "Let me help."

Shiro stared at him, caught by the emerald green eyes boring into his own. "You? Help?" He looked down, his eyes falling to the pink cravat. "Didn't think you'd do that… Yanno. For free." He snorted softly. The sound was drowned out by the chuckle that Mephisto gave in response.

"Who says it's for free?" the demon countered smoothly. He tilted Shiro's head back up and stared into his dark eyes, glazed by the alcohol he had consumed. "Do you think I enjoy seeing you like this, Shiro?"

The exorcist didn't fight it as his head was moved and he leaned instinctively into the warm touch. He spoke again, his voice soft and the words slurred languidly together. "So… Then what're you gettin' outta this… Me sober?"

"It's not a bad deal, is it?" Mephisto slowly began to ease Shiro back on his sofa. "I will have no use for you if you're wasting your talents trying to drink away your guilt. So promise me this, Shiro." The demon crawled into his friend's lap, straddling him into place in a manner that was all too familiar. His arms wound around Shiro's neck as he leaned in close. In the quiet room, Mephisto's heightened senses could easily perceive the way Shiro's heartbeat fluttered, the way his breath slowed. He pressed their foreheads together, then slid down to whisper into his ear. "No matter what happens tomorrow, you won't run away from the consequences."

Shiro's fingers curled into Mephisto's sides as he gripped the high quality jacket.

"There's no way I'm running now." His voice was gruff and heavy. His eyes slid shut completely and his head tilted to brush his nose against the demon's cheek. "I'm in… way too deep… There's nowhere to go."

"That's right." Mephisto's lips twitched into a smile at that defeated tone.

_Good, _he thought, feeling his plans slowly snap into place.

"So just stay here for the night. And then, tomorrow… you can just leave everything to me." Mephisto's nose brushed against Shiro's own as he pulled back from his ear. "Yes?" he asked, waiting for that final confirmation, the click that would finalize the deal between them, even if the priest had a hard time recalling the details of it. His lips hovered over Shiro's own.

"Yes." The word was whispered like a secret in the quiet and dark office. The word lingered in the air even though the sound had long since dissipated from room. There was no tingle of magic. There was no sinister laugh or lightning flash. It was just words, a spoken promise between a demon and an exorcist sealed simply with a kiss.


	8. Letters of 1994

.

* * *

_2.6.94_

_Dear Mephisto,_

_You'd think after two months, I'd get used to not smoking. Anyway, hope you're doing better than I am. Then again, you always are. _

_Writing this because, frankly, while I'd want to visit you, I know doing so will probably just end up with me getting even more tired than I am along with a larger urge for a cigarette. For once, I'm going to be celibate. At least for a little while. _

_These two little shits are driving me nuts. They never shut up and when they do, I'm too busy to get any sleep. Why did I decide to keep them again?_

_Starting to think I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff._

_Forever Yours,_

_Shiro_

* * *

_February 7, 1994_

_Dear Shiro, _

_How many times must I tell you not slip your responses under the door like an uncivilized monkey? D: At the very least, drop them off with one of my servants instead of littering my house!_

_I see your disposition hasn't improved at all this past week. While I continue to be overjoyed at the fact that you're finally quitting that filthy habit of yours, there really is no need to be avoiding me as well. At the very least, you'll be able to find some respite here away from your new fatherly duties. _

_Speaking of duties, I have found a suitable replacement who will be taking over the Demonology post starting tomorrow. That should sufficiently lighten your load, don't you agree? Feel free to deliver your thanks in person~_

_Sleep well, old friend. And if you find that you have little time for a lie in, you know where to find me. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Mephisto Pheles_


	9. November 7, 2000

Shiro blinked blearily a couple times as he was roused from his nap. He had come into Mephisto's office that afternoon only to find the chairman sitting on his couch and playing on his DS. The paladin had, quite unceremoniously, removed his boots and laid down on the couch, his head resting in Mephisto's lap.

"Gonna take a nap," he had said and closed his eyes. Mephisto hadn't said a word but as he drifted off, he could distinctly remember his glasses being removed. This was confirmed now as Shiro awoke with blurred vision and the sound of anime off to the side.

He turned his head and saw the fuzzy outline of a TV and the blurred colors moving around on it. Had they moved? Shiro reached out towards where the center table should be and his fingers curled around the cord of his glasses. So they hadn't moved. Mephisto had just moved everything else.

Sure enough, when Shiro placed on his glasses, they were still in the office. Mephisto was sitting in the same spot with his legs under Shiro's head, and his eyes focused on the TV sitting where the chairs should be. Shiro exhaled softly and smirked a bit as he shifted slightly, getting more comfortable, but not really moving from his position.

"Had a nice nap?"

Though Mephisto's attention was intent on the screen, where a white-haired swordsman was currently being scolded by a girl wearing a green school uniform, he spared a second to glance down at Shiro. His lips curved as he took in the sight of Shiro's relaxed pose.

"Mhmm." The paladin allowed his eyes to close again but there was a content smile on his face. "You're comfortable."

"Am I?" the demon asked, drawling the words out with a faint smirk. "I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't notice. Can't lay on yourself, can you?" A small smirk crossed Shiro's lips as well.

Mephisto chuckled. "I suppose I can't." His gaze slid back up to the TV. "I'm glad to know I make a sufficient replacement pillow," he commented, sounding somewhat amused.

"Yeah. Surprised me too." Shiro stretched out his legs and flexed his toes before turning his head and watching the anime on the screen. He really didn't understand what was going on but he was too relaxed to care.

"So." Though Mephisto seemed entirely devoted to the story being played on TV, after a few moments of silence, he spoke again without breaking his gaze off the screen this time. "To what so I owe the pleasure today, Shiro?" he asked, his tone curious.

"And what makes you think I came here for a special reason?" Shiro looked up at Mephisto's passive expression. "The kids are at school and I wanted a nap. So I came to the best place."

"The kids _are_ at school, which makes your visit all the more curious. I'm sure your fellow priests allow you enough space to get a few moments of rest back at home," Mephisto pointed out. A smirk pulled on the demon's lips. "Did you miss me that much?" he teased.

Shiro exhaled in a way that sounded like a soft laugh. "What about you, huh? You haven't even complained yet." He reached up and tugged lightly on his cravat, pulling it loose from the jacket.

Mephisto's smirk widened as he felt Shiro's playful fingers tug at his clothing. "Should I be complaining? I happen to enjoy your company," he said, his eyes still on the screen.

"And is it so wrong for me to enjoy yours?" Shiro grinned and his fingertips brushed against Mephisto's jawline before his hands settled to rest back on his stomach. The previously neat chairman was now a tad ruffled due to the undoing of his cravat and that alone satisfied the priest.

"Oh, not at all." Mephisto didn't react to his disheveled appearance, but his gloved fingers did trail to trace Shiro's cheek, tilting his head towards him. "Feel free to prolong your stay for as long as you desire. I'm certainly in no hurry to let you go," he said, glancing down at him again.

Shiro tilted his head up to follow the chairman's gentle pull. The paladin's grin had grown, his teeth showing boldly and quite happily. "Good. I'll stay until I have to meet the boys back home." He lifted a hand and his own fingers played over Mephisto's. The tips ghosted over the fabric of his gloves and Shiro felt an urge to pull them off and feel the demon's skin. He resisted this urge, though and instead relished in what he had at that moment.

The two fell silent and remained like that for a long while. Mephisto's attention returned to the TV as Shiro stayed where he was and idled lazily. When the show was over, the purple-haired demon took a glance at the clock on the wall and noticed that the time for Shiro to leave was approaching.

The paladin noticed that as well as, when Mephisto looked back, Shiro was checking his watch. He sighed. "Hey, Mephisto. Before I go I wanna ask you something."

"Finally ready to spill what's been weighing on your mind?" A thin eyebrow rose as Mephisto's lips settled into his usual smirk.

"Shut up. Look, I've been thinking about this for a while." Shiro pulled himself up into a sitting position, stretching with his back to the chairman. He slumped with a sigh, scratching the back of his head. "I think I'm going to admit Yukio into cram school."

There was no pause following Shiro's revelation. Instead, Mephisto let out a quiet noise of acknowledgement. "Oh, is that all? I was wondering when you would get around doing that," was his casual response. "It is still a little early for the boy, though, don't you think?"

Shiro craned his neck back towards the chairman and frowned lightly. "I know. I'm not going to have him go into classes just yet. He's not old enough for weapons and the tests. But he should start studying now. So I need your permission to bring him some textbooks once next year starts."

"You want my permission?" Mephisto asked, somewhat surprised. The demon tugged Shiro back, his fingers pulling on the cassock that the exorcist had taken to wearing more often lately. "Since when do you need my permission to do as you please?" he wondered out loud, giving Shiro a knowing look. "Are you perhaps hoping I dissuade you~?"

Shiro let out a grunt as he fell back into Mephisto's lap again. He gave a slightly miffed frown as he stared up at his friend from his previous position. "It's more official stuff, you know. You're the head of this school. I don't want to take textbooks without permission and have anyone sniffing around. Get it?" He sighed. "You can't dissuade me. If you could see Yukio, you'd know why I have to make this decision. I didn't want him here so early but with the way he trembles before turning every corner and how he cries at night because the shadows are moving…" Shiro sighed again, heavier and with a weary look in his eyes. "I don't want him to feel helpless. I want him to know what he's up against and know he has the power to fight it."

The priest looked up at Mephisto again. "So this isn't a decision you can turn me away from. You're just helping me make it easier to execute."

Mephisto let out an amused huff. He met Shiro's gaze with curved smirk. "Such a devoted father. Your caution is understandable. Worry not, I have no intention of interfering while the kids are under your care," he assured him. His light tone still remained even as he posed a pressing concern.

"But tell me, will you be informing young Yukio-kun of his heritage?" Mephisto's fingers traced the key lying across Shiro's chest. "If you put him on this path, it won't be long before he'll start asking questions regarding his big brother's unusual abilities."

Strong fingers closed around Mephisto's and Shiro didn't break that eye contact. "Not now. He's too young to take that kind of thing with a cool head. When he's older, I'll tell him."

"Will you now?" Mephisto's fingers remained still underneath Shiro's hold. "That's a rather heavy burden to bear… especially alone." The demon's voice was all too sympathetic as he spoke. "You'll have to instill in him the importance of secrecy," he noted. "And what do you plan to do with the other? Won't he ask about your absence, and his brother's absence in the future?"

"Rin doesn't think like that." Shiro shook his head, his tone confident and knowing. "He's not the kind of boy to be suspicious. It'll be fine."

Mephisto didn't look too impressed by Shiro's answer. "Overconfidence has brought countless of men to their downfall," he pointed out with a disapproving frown. "If dear Rin-kun is as human as you claim he is, he'll react like any other person would when they find out the closest people to him are lying. It would be wise for you to handle this with more care."

Shiro wasn't intimidated by Mephisto's words. Instead, he snorted and smirked up at the chairman. "You don't know him like I do. Humans aren't all the same, Mephisto. He won't find out any time soon. Trust me."

Mephisto stared down at Shiro dubiously. Still, he let the issue drop with a slight shrug. "If you insist…" he said with a small, though no less dramatic, sigh. "Now, speaking of time, isn't it about you go pick up the kids? Of course, you're free to stay for longer." The exorcist received a devilish grin, and the heavy mood in the room dissipated as a familiar glint in Mephisto's eyes grew.

Shiro smiled, but it was different from the usual smile he'd give in response to this request. There was a softness to it that had been growing in him for the past six years. "You know I want to, but I gotta go take care of my boys." Shiro sat up again and this time stood before he stretched. His arms fell behind his head and he looked at Mephisto with a small chuckle. "Maybe tonight after they're sleeping."

Shiro leaned down and, with a hand braced on the back of the couch, placed a kiss on Mephisto's cheek. "See ya later." He stood and strolled off to the exit, whistling a nameless tune. When the door closed behind him, Mephisto was left alone again.

_Your boys… was it? _the demon thought as his eyes lingered on the spot he'd last seen the exorcist. There was a twitch of his lips wasn't quite a smile.

"You've already grown to care this much for them, haven't you, Shiro?" he murmured to himself, sighing softly. It was a troublesome development, and yet, Mephisto wasn't worried. He had expected as much after all. More importantly, everything he desired was still well within reach, and he would stop at nothing to achieve it.

He had already taken all the right measures. All he had to do now was bide his time, and wait.


	10. July 11, 2007

_Mephisto,_

_You knew this was gonna happen. You fucking knew this was going to happen. It was his first mission. His first fucking mission and you send us on this hopeless case. You know how this shit works. You know how that poison spreads and there was no fucking way to save him. You made me_

_I had to tell him to shoot. I made Yukio shoot someone in the head._

_You knew you fucking knew you ALWAYS know. What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck is your aim? What am I doing to him? This is your fault. This is all your fault. You should've told me to kill them. You should've made me kill them. That would be better than this. Better than this shit of a life I'm dragging Yukio into. He's gonna become me. And this is all your fault._

_Why am I even writing this? You don't give a fuck, do you? You don't care. You never cared. That shit is foreign to you. As much as you say you love humans, you sure like playing with us a lot, don't you. You're a monster and a demon and I hate you. I hate you so fucking much._

_What is it gonna take to instill some guilt in you? Do you even know how what that is? Do you know what you've done to me? Of course you do. You know everything. You expected this. You wanted this._

_Get away from me. Get away from my kids. Stop making me say this shit. Stop making me feel these kinds of things. If you're going to be in my life, in my kids' lives, don't_

_Just stop_

_I don't want this anymore. I regret so much. I regret ever walking into your office. I regret every fucking touch and every fucking kiss. I regret ever listening to anything you've ever told me. I regret becoming an exorcist. I regret getting out of bed. I regret going into yours. I regret everything. I don't want you anymore._

_I hate this. Leave him alone. Leave my kids alone._

_Forever Yours,_

_Shiro_

Mephisto's eyes slowly glanced away from the letter he had been reading to silently observe the man in front of him. Shiro was currently passed out in his room at the monastery, slouched over uncomfortably over his desk. There was a stench of alcohol that clung to his clothes and his breath, and his glasses seemed to be pressing painfully into his face.

Mephisto did nothing but stare at the priest for a long, long moment. The room was quiet save for the heavy breaths coming from the unconscious man and the low hum of the AC. This late into the night, there was no one else awake in the monastery. Mephisto had taken advantage of that to slip inside; to check in on his little brothers as well as to check in on the man he'd slowly dug his claws into over the past twenty years.

Nineteen, Mephisto corrected himself with a small tug of his lips as he smoothly folded over the letter he had pried from Shiro's fingers. After slipping it into his pocket, Mephisto reached forward, ignoring the empty cans of beer that littered both the desk and the floor. He began to gently drag the priest into his bed.

Once he was done, Mephisto stepped back and gave the room one last glance. A small, wrinkled stack of papers remained on Shiro's desk, still damp in the places that the man had drooled over in his sleep. There was a distinctive snapping sound, and in the next moment, the desk had been cleared of both the stack and of the pen Shiro had been using to write. Satisfied, Mephisto's gaze returned to the bed, to the familiar image of Shiro's slumbering face.

When the demon exited the room, he left as quietly as he had entered, unnoticed, leaving no evidence that he had been there at all, or that Shiro had done anything other than drink himself to sleep.


	11. May 5, 2009

**AN:** It's been a while! This chapter took a while for us to write, but we hope you enjoy it! We're already in the middle of writing the next one, but since I'll be participating in NaNo, the next update for _Forever Yours_ will likely be pushed back to December. To the reviewer who guessed in an earlier chapter (and for anyone else who is still wondering), the show Mephisto and Shiro were watching on TV was indeed Inuyasha. ^^

Last thing: this chapter takes places in May 5th Japan time, but there will be a hop over the International Date Line with a 15-hour discrepancy, so it's technically May 4th for most of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Shiro's day started off as usual. He woke up at seven in the morning, not feeling rested in the least. Going to sleep late, waking up early, and having a fitful sleep had that sort of effect. Naps were what really made the day salvageable. It was pretty normal but usually he'd have a bit more time to snap himself out of it. For now, he'd just have to grit his teeth and bear it. He wandered to the bathroom down the hall, splashed some cold water on his face, shaved, and got dressed. Shiro was more awake by the time he met his youngest son in the hallway and greeted him good morning. Yukio was up and awake as he usually was.

It wasn't long after that that they heard a phone ringing from Rin's room followed by grumbling complaints. Shiro chuckled and patted Yukio's hair before knocking on his oldest son's door and telling him they would meet him for breakfast.

Today was Children's Day. Shiro, himself, didn't really get to enjoy this day often when he was a kid and so he was determined that his children would. And it just so happened that they now lived very close to a large amusement park. So figuring out how he would treat his kids and their friends wasn't a difficult choice.

Getting them both ready and out the door on time was the difficult part. After having a small discussion with Yukio about leaving the guns behind and making sure that Rin didn't fall asleep in his breakfast, they turned out to be about fifteen minutes behind schedule. The youngest twin was fretting and damn near close to dragging his zombie-like older brother along but Shiro played peacekeeper as usual. Though that all changed the moment Rin caught sight of Ryuuji. The formerly sleepy teen perked right up and jogged over to he and Konekomaru. Meanwhile, Renzou had done the opposite of hurrying to meet Yukio halfway.

Shiro smiled in self-satisfaction and relief as he saw both of his sons relaxed and ready to enjoy the day. He handed each of them spending money, Rin with a warning and Yukio with some persuasion, before sending them on their way.

"Now go on, shoo. Go be kids and have fun." Shiro waved off his youngest son and watched as Renzou led Yukio to join the other half of their group. He smirked and put his hands on his hips, pride almost shining off of him. They had a huge day of fun and excitement ahead of them and Shiro made sure they were well supplied.

But now he had his own day to attend to. Yesterday, Mephisto had contacted him and told Shiro to clear his day, to let the kids run off on their own, because they had much to do. Needless to say, the priest was rather excited. It had been a while since he and Mephisto had a day to themselves and the demonic Chairman always had something exciting planned. He turned around as the boys entered the amusement park and quickly found the man, or rather, the dog, he was looking for.

"Yo." It was a simple greeting, but anyone looking his way would be wondering why Shiro was speaking to a small canine. The gray-haired man stopped in front of the dog and bent down slightly, his eyebrows twitching up. "So, what's the plan? Where are we going?"

The white Scottish dog in front of him gave Shiro a slight smirk. His tail wagged vigorously behind him as he got up on his four paws.

"Patience, Shiro. We'll be there soon enough." The voice that spoke was none other than Mephisto's. The shape-shifting demon turned around and without further word, he began to walk off. It was clear that he was expecting Shiro to follow after him, so the priest did. The two of them walked for a while until they reached a more secluded area, away from the crowds. Once they reached a purple door that had the words STAFF ONLY embedded at the top, Mephisto transformed back into his usual illustrious form.

"Now, hold still."

Instead of taking out a key from one of his many pockets, Mephisto snapped his fingers. In the next moment, the chairman's eccentric clothes had changed from his usual white tailcoat to a pair of jeans and a loose, dark-green T-shirt. His gloves were, for once, missing, and his long claw-like nails had been trimmed down to a reasonable length, though they still remained as black as ever. Only his leather boots remained present, though the bright pink color had been dulled into a dark brown.

Shiro found himself wearing a similar outfit, in shades of crimson instead of green. His exorcist coat was long gone, and most of his equipment had vanished along with it. Only his faithful revolver remained, concealed beneath the jacket the chairman had thoughtfully provided him with.

Mephisto gave Shiro a thorough inspection before nodding to himself.

"Perfect~" he said, looking satisfied by his own handiwork.

Shiro looked down at his new jacket and opened it up, feeling the familiar weight of a weapon. He patted himself down and twisted his body to look over his rather well-fitted pants.

"This is different." He looked at Mephisto, his eyes sliding down to the rare sight of the demonic chairman in jeans. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," he continued. "But now I'm dying of curiosity."

"I'm sure you are," Mephisto replied smugly. He slipped a gold key that had a large pink jewel at the center into the door before them. "But fear not, I won't keep you in suspense any longer," he said before turning the lock and throwing the door open.

"Surprise~ " he called out.

Shiro let out an impressed whistle. The heat hit him like a wall and it was clear at once that they weren't in Japan anymore. The chatter around them as they stepped past the door was Spanish and while Shiro wasn't completely fluent, he could still make out most of the language once he tuned his brain into it. The sky was dark unlike the morning sky of Japan they'd just left. This sun was almost done setting, painting the sky a dark blue with splashes of crimson from the disappearing light. But instead of looking up to appreciate the sunset, Shiro was staring out at the street.

From where they stood, they could see crowds of people gathered around the games, entertainment, and street vendors that lined the street until far beyond their field of vision. Red, white and green seemed to be the main colors that were scattered among the tented areas and it took a moment for Shiro to remember what day it was.

"Cinco de Mayo?" Shiro grinned and looked at Mephisto. Excitement was shining in his eyes. "Oh man, you can't be serious."

_«__And why not?__»_ Mephisto answered with a smirk, speaking in fluent Spanish. He switched back to Japanese as they let the door close behind them, unmindful of their surroundings. No one seemed interested in paying attention to the two foreigners that had stepped into the middle of the festivities. The people around them seemed more preoccupied with finding a good viewing spot around the center stage several feet ahead.

"It's been a while since we've had the opportunity to go somewhere nice. Since you're still in vacation and have no pending working to do, I thought we could use the change of scenery. An excellent way to celebrate your birthday, don't you agree?" Mephisto gave Shiro a side glance. "Even though we are a few days early."

Shiro laughed and threw an arm around Mephisto's shoulders, tugging him close in an affectionate squeeze. "It has been a while, hasn't it? Thanks, Mephisto." He grinned. The paladin patted his back and released him.

_«__Let's go, then?__»_ Shiro smirked around the Spanish words.

Mephisto straightened up and snickered at the accentuated response. _«__A little out of practice?__» _he said teasingly as he led his friend along the streets.

_«__A little, yeah. I haven't spoken the language in ages.__»_ Shiro laughed softly to himself, glancing around to the stands and smaller stages where street performers were drawing attention as they passed by.

_«__That's what happens when you stay in one place for so long.__»_ Mephisto spoke airily, walking down the plaza as if he were a local himself. Though he normally stood out among the crowd with his flashy clothes, today only his tall stature and eccentric hair color were on display and no one seemed to bat an eyelash his way. _«__Your world narrows again, and you get out of touch with parts of yourself that you don't even consider as you fall into your daily routines. Such is the curse of a family man,__» _he said, pausing only to glance at the flock of children rushed by them as they headed for the food stalls. Mephisto's lips twitched. _«__You often forget to live for yourself.__»_

_«__A family man, huh?__» _Shiro chuckled, watching the kids call and yell in the foreign language as they ran. _«__I guess I have put my anchor down a bit more firmly but there's nothing wrong with living for others for a change. At least you're here to take me away from it all once in a while.__»_ He grinned and nudged Mephisto's shoulder with his own.

_«__I do try my best.__» _Mephisto shot the other a sly look. He caught Shiro's arm with his own and hooked them together unashamedly. That did attract some eyes, but the gazes were promptly ignored. _«__Don't let all my efforts go to waste now, hmm? It may not be the 5th yet here, but there is still much for us to do tonight! Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?__»_

It was with those words that Mephisto Pheles began to lead Shiro deeper into the city of Puebla, Mexico. They spent a while sightseeing, appreciating the architecture of the city. They heard there was going to be a show soon so they didn't wander far from the large center stage. They instead headed down the line of street vendors. The sounds of shouting and sizzling from grills punctuated the air along with the smells of various types of food. Shiro's stomach growled.

"Damn it all looks so good." Shiro squeezed Mephisto's arm tighter to his side as he returned to his native tongue. "What do you want to eat?"

"You're asking me?" Mephisto said, amused. He glanced over the stalls. A tall, bulky man was rolling dough into thin circles across a wooden cutting board. The woman next to him was handing over the final product, a deep fried empanada coated in sugar, over to a customer. In the stall next to them, a lively girl was shouting into the streets as her father brushed a glistening sauce over the meat he was grilling.

_«__Try out our chalupas!__» _said a woman as they passed by her stall. Mephisto glanced over at her and spotted the greasiest meal he'd ever encountered. Red and green peppers were being grilled in a large circular pan. They had been flattened down completely and juice oozed out of them as they were seared, spilling onto the center, where the short middle-aged woman was stacking up tortillas to absorb the mess.

"That looks right up your alley," Mephisto commented dryly as he watched the woman ladle a red thick sauce over half of the dough, and a thinner green sauce over the other half. She proceeded to sprinkling cheese over the entire surface.

"Damn right it does." Shiro licked his lips and pulled Mephisto towards the stand in question. "Now the question is, do I have some _pesos _in these pockets?" He leaned closer to Mephisto's ear to whisper the question.

The demon's rounded ears twitched at the question. Shiro's jeans were much too tight to be hiding a wallet. Mephisto had made sure of that. His eyebrow rose at the other's suggestive tone but he didn't rise to the bait. "Check your jacket,"he reminded him with a smirk.

"Hmph." Shiro reached into his jacket pocket and his fingers curled around a leather wallet. "No fun." He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it up one handedly. _«__Miss! One here!__» _he called and slipped his arm from Mephisto's hold in order to pay for the food. Though they gave it to him wrapped and supported in several napkins, the grease and sauce still dripped. Shiro bit into the cooked dough and groaned, giving the woman a thumbs up. She smiled and turned her attention to the rest of her customers.

"That obscene amount of grease is going to land you straight to a hospital, you know." In the little time that Shiro had been gone, Mephisto had acquired some food of his own. He was currently in the middle of tearing off a piece of meat off a skewer. In his other hand, a small plastic cup filled with what appeared to be pudding was waiting to be eaten.

"What's street food without an obscene amount of grease?" Shiro grinned, using the corner of his napkin to wipe his mouth. "You could stand a bit of grease, too," he said, looking down at Mephisto's skinny frame.

"I'd rather eat sweets." The chairman met Shiro's gaze with a slight smirk. His lips were stained with the sweet, glossy sauce that covered the rest of the meat he'd gotten. He licked it away and took another bite off his skewer. "There's no point in me adhering to nutrition, so I might as well stick to what I enjoy."

"True." Shiro eyed Mephisto's food before taking a second bite out of his own. "So what's that? Looks good." He spoke with a half full mouth.

_«__Flan napolitano,__» _he said. "I admit I've grown rather fond of the texture of Japanese custard, but this is good too in its own way." Mephisto eyed the dessert in his hand hungrily and quickly finished his skewer so he could dig into it. His eyes lit up and he let out a pleased noise as the spoon disappeared behind his lips. "Ah, it's been too long!"

Shiro let out a soft chuckle as he watched Mephisto flush with contentment. These moments were rare. These moments of peace that reminded Shiro of the days that were long since gone. He took a bite of his chalupa as he cast his eyes upwards towards the rapidly darkening sky. He supposed he might be a bad father for missing those simpler days but he couldn't help but be nostalgic. Those days when excursions like these were a regular occurrence and Shiro's body clock was so thoroughly messed up, he had no choice but to take afternoon naps on the couch in Mephisto's office. Those days when all he had to worry about was his next class and his next mission. Those days when money wasn't too tight and he had time to breathe.

He didn't regret it. Shiro was sure of that. If he were to go back and come across those babies again, he would have made the same choice. Regret played no part in these thoughts. Especially when he remembered Rin's and Yukio's faces as he sent them off with their friends to an amusement park.

_A family man, huh?_ Shiro mulled over those words as he idly chewed the food in his mouth. _I guess I'm just getting old._

Little by little, the atmosphere around them allowed Shiro to fully relax. It was easy to get into the festivities with the knowledge that his kids were safe at the school and that Mephisto was here, at his side. The two of them walked around the city, drinking in what it had to offer with every sense they possessed, and Mephisto's voice was a lively companion as he casually explained to Shiro the history surrounding this place and this festival.

"We are fortunate to have arrived when we did. Had we dropped by tomorrow, we would've had to witness the parade."

"The parade? That doesn't sound like a bad thing," Shiro noted.

Mephisto smiled knowingly. "Oh, trust me. It's not what you're thinking about. You would have hated it," he assured him and took another bite out of his sugary treat. Powdered sugar spilled onto the paper plate he was holding, and he swiftly scooped up to his mouth with his fingers. "I've seen it a few times myself, so I can confirm it's quite a spectacle. Still, it's not to your taste. It is, after all, a military parade."

"Oh." Shiro wrinkled his nose slightly. "Yeah, not exactly my thing. Kind of disappointed that they don't do the whole scantily clad women thing though. Like Brazil! Brazil was nice." He was grinning again and reminiscing quite happily.

"Mmm, that it was." It had been years since the two had attended the Carnival together. Mephisto gave his companion a side glance. His green eyes gleamed in the evening light. "We should go again. Perhaps next year," he proposed airily.

"Yes please." Shiro beamed and put an arm around Mephisto's waist, tugging him close. The sharp movement caused the lanky figure to miss a step, but he quickly managed to save his last pastry from plummeting to the floor. He shot Shiro a woeful look, but the priest's grin only widened. "You spoil me, you know?" he said.

"Don't let it get to your head now," Mephisto replied mock-seriously. He made a grand show of smearing his pastry into the thick honey and powdered sugar that remained on his plate before plopping it into his mouth. "Mmm," he uttered in pure satisfaction, briefly closing his eyes. His tongue darted past his lips to lick away the last of the sugar away. "You should know by now that the only one I'm interested in spoiling is myself~ " he said, making it a point not to stare at the man at his side.

"Hm, yeah. But I'm fortunate to be able to cash in on that once in a while." Shiro's smile lowered only just but the light in his expression hadn't dimmed in the least.

Something then forced them apart, quite literally. A small boy had shoved himself between the two men, forcing Shiro to release Mephisto as he stumbled to the side in shock. But behind him was another boy, whom from how alike they looked seemed to be his brother. Shiro had to flail his arms a bit to make sure he didn't trample the poor kid. The first boy sniggered and ran, and his brother hurried to follow.

"Oi!" Shiro growled, reaching out to swipe at the kid but he was already too far to grab. He grumbled slightly until a frenzied looking woman came up and apologized profusely.

_«__I'm sorry! They're usually not this bad!__»_ she said quickly.

_«__It's fine!__»_ Shiro's response was immediate, as was his polite smile. _«__No one was hurt. Don't worry. You should go get them before they run any farther.__»_

A quick thank you, and the woman was gone, hurrying after her sons and screaming at them, a complete 180 from the attitude she'd shown to the stranger. Shiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a wistful expression. "I remember when Rin and Yukio were that small… But Yukio didn't have the guts to pull that kind of stuff." He sniggered. "I count myself lucky."

"Do you?" Mephisto voiced, by all means mocking. "I seem to recall many hours of you complaining nonetheless."

"Which is why I count myself lucky that it wasn't worse." Shiro smirked.

Mephisto conceded to the point. "Luck does seem to follow you around, doesn't it?" he noted, matching Shiro's smirk. Behind them, a large crowd began to cheer loudly and the scattered people around them soon joined them, prompting Mephisto's eyes to light up.

"Oh, look! It seems like the main event has finally started~ "

In the stage they had long since left behind, someone holding a microphone began to speak. A man's voice could be heard from the speakers that had been placed all around the city. As the announcer prompted the audience to recite the national hymn, Mephisto tugged Shiro to follow him.

"Whoa! The stage is that way." Shiro stumbled before falling into step beside him. "Where are we going?"

"To get the best seats in the house, of course!"

The two soon found themselves in the sky, sitting next to each other on a couch Mephisto had summoned. They were high enough to be out of the public's eyes as well as out of the range of the fireworks. The music playing below turned lively as a large group of performers garbed in both military outfits and traditional mexican clothes stepped onto the stage, dancing.

Shiro crossed his legs and leaned back on the plush cushion behind him. He gave an impressed whistle. "Best seats in the house, indeed." The paladin glanced towards his best friend beside him. He reached over, grabbed Mephisto's sleeve, tugged him closer, and slung his arm around the demon's shoulders as he returned his attention to the stage below.

They watched in silence as the performers followed choreographed steps to reenact the battle that had taken place over a hundred years ago. The sky filled with smoke as firework after firework shot up into the air like gunshots. Mephisto pressed a handkerchief up to his nose to keep himself from breathing in the smoke, but instead of complaining, he found himself amused by the aggressive display.

To the human eye, the fireworks looked like multicolored shooting starts. Mephisto saw a poorly, man-made replica that he would've mocked any other day, but today, he almost felt tempted to prompt Shiro into making a wish.

Discarding the thought, the demon snapped his fingers the moment the performance ended. A few trays of food materialized in the air. "We might as well enjoy ourselves while we wait. The speeches tend to take a while," he said dryly.

"Damn, you really _are_ spoiling me today, aren't you?" Shiro chuckled as he reached out and picked up a small creme puff from the tray floating near him.

"We _are_ celebrating your birthday," Mephisto reminded him as a bottle of sake floated closer. The hot liquid was automatically poured into a pair of ceramic cups.

"Damn," he repeated once again. Shiro grinned as he popped the puff into his mouth and then reached out for his cup. "So can we do something again on my actual birthday?" He grinned cheekily.

Shiro's insatiable nature made Mephisto's eyes dance. "Well, do you have something in mind?" he countered smoothly, betraying nothing as he reached for his own cup.

"Not really. You're usually the current events guy." Shiro downed some of the heated alcohol, letting it burn its way down his chest pleasantly. He let out a loud, pleased, "Ha~!" and beamed, immediately going for a second swig.

Mephisto reclined back with his drink in hand. He contemplated the matter as he tended to his drink. "As a matter of fact," he began as he wordlessly filled Shiro's cup again, "there is another festival coming up that very Sunday. They only celebrate it once every three years, you know. But you'll have to brush up on your Dutch~"

Shiro winced as he put his full cup to his lips. "You know those Scandinavian languages give me trouble. So what kind of festival is it?"

"The _Kattenstoet_~"

"The cat what?" Shiro recognized the one word with his elementary grasp of the language. He garnered an exasperated sigh from his companion.

"It's the cat festival," Mephisto explained in full Japanese, shaking his head in disappointment. "It's no Carnival, but it _is_ an entertaining event worth experiencing~ I wouldn't recommend bring your familiars though," he cautioned.

"Why not? It seems like something they'd enjoy." Shiro raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked. "And Kuro and Tamiko might like an afternoon off if you know what I mean."

Mephisto shot him a look. "Do I need to get a replacement? You should know better than to leave the rear gate unprotected," he scolded.

"Who says I'm leaving it unprotected?" Shiro frowned.

"You spoil them too much," Mephisto tsked.

After finishing his drink, the school chairman urged a silver platter to come closer and deliberated over what treat to pick. "But no, the reason I caution against it is because in the old days, this wasn't exactly a cat-friendly festival. They used to be associated with witchcraft, after all..." he explained vaguely. Not wanting to delve into the delicate topic, Mephisto shot Shiro a sly smile. "Plus, why keep an eye on them when you could be keeping an eye on me~"

His voice was somewhat drowned out by the sudden sound of a tribal horn that vibrated in the air. Mephisto glanced down at the stage and grinned as he spotted another group of dancers getting into place. He shifted forward a little until he was no longer pressed against Shiro's side. Instead, his back was now resting on the other's warm chest as he watched the show attentively.

Shiro's eyes lingered on the purple hair for a bit longer. He had already thought it once but it came up again. This really was like the old days. He leaned back in the cushions, letting his arm hang off Mephisto's shoulder and in front of the demon's skinny torso as the small cup in his other hand was refilled with hot sake. His favorite.

His favorite.

Shiro looked away from the stage towards the alcohol in his hand. It was nothing serious yet, merely a small buzz that had mostly to do with the atmosphere than the small amount of alcohol he'd imbibed, but the seemingly bottomless bottle of sake was hovering nearby like a diligent butler, waiting to refill his cup once he emptied it.

Mephisto never liked it when he was drunk. Shiro knew that. Even when he wasn't totally gone, he remembered how Mephisto would wrinkle his nose and complain about the "state" he was in. When he was younger, it was the same for Shiro's cigarettes. The paladin had long since known that Mephisto preferred his friend like he preferred his surroundings, squeaky clean.

So then why...?

There was a vibration in his pocket that jarred him out of his thoughts. It was faint and he couldn't even hear the ringing for the loud music coming from the stage. If he'd been watching the performance along with Mephisto, he wasn't sure he'd been able to notice the faint sensation.

Shiro quickly put his cup down on the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and put it on his ear, thankful that he'd paid a little extra for that flexible service.

"Hello?"

_"Fujimoto! We have an emergency!"_

"Tsubaki? What?" Shiro tensed, unable to straighten with Mephisto's stubborn weight on him. "What are you talking about?"

_"A demon has appeared in Mepphy Land!"_

Shiro paled. Rin and Yukio were there and Yukio didn't have his guns. "I'm on my way." He shut the phone and opened his mouth as he looked at Mephisto but his phone began ringing again. One glance at the caller ID had him fumbling to open it.

"Yukio!"

_"Father! There's a demon at the amusement park! Nii-san... He's right there!"_

Shit. No, this was bad! "I know." Shiro schooled his tone as he waved his hand downwards, wordlessly asking Mephisto to lower them to the ground. "I'm already on my way. Can you get to Rin?"

_"No, Ren-kun and I are stuck. The power went out in the amusement park and we were in the Ferris wheel. You've got to hurry!"_

"I'm on my way. You stay calm and I'll be there as soon as I can." Shiro shut the phone and gripped the device tightly. They were stuck. So that meant his son and his friend were either safe or sitting ducks. "Mephisto, we have to go back, right now!" he snapped.

Mephisto didn't budge, though the couch rocked slightly as if with indecision. He glanced up at Shiro with a petulant frown. "What's the hurry? Surely they can handle things without you for another few hours."

"My kids are there, Mephisto," Shiro growled. "I'm not waiting a few hours."

With a sigh, Mephisto pulled away and the couch began to descend. The moment it touched the floor, Shiro stood up and patted his pockets to find that his keys were nowhere to be found. He was looking out for a usable door anyway. They were lucky that the streets were mostly empty for practically everyone had moved to go watch the show.

"Come on. Give me my stuff back and let's go." Shiro looked at Mephisto expectantly.

A purple eyebrow rose in response.

"Care to enlighten me on why we're cutting short our expedition?"

"Apparently there's a demon in _your_ theme park." Shiro frowned. "Can we walk and talk?"

The news caused both of Mephisto's eyebrows to shoot up. "Are you sure?"

The question was rhetorical. Mephisto snapped his fingers and the two were back to wearing their original outfits. He followed Shiro towards the nearest door.

"I just got two calls telling me the same thing. You're damn right I'm sure." He answered the question anyway. Shiro felt the heavy coat on his shoulders and reached into his pocket, pulling out the key ring. Right where he had left it. He grabbed the key to the cram school, the closest location to the theme park, and pushed it into the lock, quickly turning it and heading into the familiar intricate halls.

By the time Shiro had put the keys back into his pocket and the door fell shut behind them, Mephisto was gone. The paladin didn't give it much thought. Mephisto had things to do, barriers to check. It was high time Shiro did his job as well.

Shiro bit the pad of his thumb and smeared blood on the small scrap of paper he pulled from a pouch on his belt. A calico colored cat sith with a white ribbon wrapped around her neck popped out from the page.

_'Good afternoon, Shiro. What can I do for you?'_ The cat sith's tails swayed gracefully behind her as she landed on the floor.

"Tamiko, I need you to get Kuro and tell him to meet me at the amusement park. Fill in while he's gone from the gate." Shiro's orders were quickly followed by a nod. The cat sith was off without a moment's hesitation.

Shiro soon followed suit. He ran and was at the amusement park within a couple minutes. Already exorcists were there, evacuating the visitors from the park. One spotted the paladin and quickly called out for him.

"Fujimoto-sensei!" A brunet Aria hurried over to him.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Matsuo!" Shiro reprimanded without losing stride. "If you've gotta use something, use Senpai already!"

"S-Sorry!" Matsuo hurried to keep up with Shiro's quick walk. "We have your equipment over here." The Aria picked up his pace to a jog and lead Shiro over towards what looked like a portable armory. There were cases of weapons and supplies and Matsuo was quick to grab one particular black one, handing it swiftly to Shiro. The paladin popped it open, without question, grabbed his shotgun and began loading it.

"Tell me what's going on." Shiro pushed shells into the barrel of the gun, clicking it efficiently back into place.

"The demon has possessed the Hell Rollercoaster. One of the cars to be precise." Matsuo let the information flow quickly from his lips. "We've already got Yoshida, Sasaki, Fukube, and Houtarou headed towards the site to try and isolate the demon and do what they can to defeat it."

"Civilians?" Shiro pulled on a pair of thick, leather, fingerless gloves.

"We're evacuating them as fast as we can. No known casualties but there are many injured in the initial site." Matsuo looked truly stricken by his own words. "But we can't send Doctors in until that demon is taken care of."

"Has anyone used the bazooka yet?" Shiro put the shotgun on his shoulder, giving Matsuo his full attention.

"No need! We already know its Fatal Verse." Matsuo nodded. He took a deep breath. "And, behold. There arose a great tempest in the sea, insomuch that the ship was covered with waves. But he was asleep. And his disciples came to him and awoke him, saying Lord! Save us! We perish!"

"So then why hasn't it been exorcised already?" Shiro furrowed his brow and Matsuo looked slightly put off.

"Well, no Aria can get close enough to it." Matsuo's voice lowered in volume. "It keeps moving despite our efforts."

Shiro grimaced and felt a familiar prickling at the back of his neck. Kuro had arrived. He was nearby and in his alternate form. Shiro felt it. "Alright. Keep getting these people to safety. We'll all do our best." He continued repeating the verse in his mind, keeping it fresh.

"Yes, Sensei- I mean, Senpai!" Matsuo quickly rectified before he ran off to return to crowd control.

Shiro turned around without a second glance. He made a beeline for the rollercoaster, slipping against the current of the crowd, moving between tents and panicked people, passing exorcists and workers alike, all of them working to get everyone to safety. He hoped the demon hadn't moved far. The closer he got, the louder it was. A loud screeching like splitting metal. And then, a familiar, beastly roar. Kuro was fighting the demon now. But the roar was several meters off, far away from the ride it had come from. Farther than he'd anticipated.

Damn. What were these guys doing? They were supposed to keep the demon in one place! Not let it wander around as it pleased!

Shiro growled and hurried through the diminishing crowds where he had last heard Kuro's battle cry. Then he saw it. The train of cars were balanced precariously on long, thin, spindled legs made of split and jagged metal. One of the legs looked as though it had been dipped in blood.

"Kuro!" he shouted and pulled the trigger, releasing the first shell into the demon's side.

The human cat sith looked towards him and jumped down without wasting a breath. Shiro didn't break stride. His familiar was crouched down right beside the rampaging demon, already knowing what Shiro wanted him to do.

A quick hop, and Shiro was flung into the air. The metal monster was staggering and stumbling, still reeling from the previous blow and leaving its back open for the Paladin to have a safe landing. He aimed the shotgun again, feeling the metal beneath his feet shift. The second shell was shot a small hole straight into the hull. At that moment, he began chanting. The verse came easily from his lips.

"And, behold! There arose a great tempest in the sea, insomuch that the ship was covered with waves! But he was asleep!" The metal beneath his shoes shuddered and shook as the demon released another screech, this one high pitched and filled with fear. The demon changed targets and its spiked legs lifted, aiming for the exorcist on its back. Shiro hopped back, continuing to chant and allowing the demon to stab its own vessel.

"And his disciples came to him and awoke him!"

Another prickling at the back of his neck, but this time it wasn't Kuro. It felt like static. Like electricity. The spikes were wrenched out of the hull and arcs of electricity began to form, quickly chasing Shiro's feet.

"Saying Lord! Save us!" He felt a strong stab as a jolt of electricity pierced his calf straight through the leather of his boot. Shiro didn't allow himself to stutter as he shouted the final words. "We perish!"

The demon released one, final, unearthly shriek as it collapsed. Black mist disintegrated the vessel beneath him and Shiro quickly jumped to solid ground.

"Get every Doctor available down here now!" Shiro barked before looking out towards the demon's previous target. Rin was struggling to decide whether to keep Ryuuji's bulk of a body upright or to lay him down on the floor.

"Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Wake up!"

Shiro grit his teeth and rushed over to them, ignoring the pain pulsing in his own right leg. Ryuuji's shoulder was bleeding. It had been impaled all the way through, making a large gaping wound.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Shiro pulled his medical supplies out of a large pouch on his belt, taking a wad of gauze and using it to staunch the flow of the wound as he helped his son lay Ryuuji flat on the ground. Even as he treated the unconscious teen, Rin was gripping tightly onto the hem of his friend's shirt as he searched frantically for the third boy. Instead of watching him call out for Konekomaru, Shiro was motioning to a nearby doctor to come over as he kept the pressure on the wound with one arm. Once the doctor was there, he took over holding the gauze and Shiro grabbed Rin's hand. Konekomaru was there. If the two of them crowded around, it wouldn't bode well for the doctors as well as the two boys' psyches. They both looked traumatized enough. He fought to control his expression, to reassure Rin with gestures alone that things would be alright.

"Rin. You need to let him go." Shiro's voice was calm but stern as he tried to gently loosen his son's fingers from the vise-like grip they had on Ryuuji's shirt. "Go be with Konekomaru-kun and I'll take care of Ryuuji-kun."

Luckily, Rin's fingers loosened without much of a fight. He nodded and got up to follow instructions.

That was when the second doctor was allowed to descend upon Ryuuji with fresh gauze and two fingers at his pulse point.

"How is he?" Shiro asked after a few seconds.

"His heartbeat is stable. The blood flow looks like it's slowing, too. We can't tell for sure until we've cleaned the wound but it looks like the spike missed the bone." The first doctor was wrapping the gauze tightly to both sides of the wound as the second one spoke. "It's… both a blessing and a curse. We just have to hope that major vessels can be stitched back together if any were punctured and he'll need a lot of physical therapy."

Shiro nodded and gave Ryuuji's limp hand a tight squeeze. This boy had saved his son again. He deserved a lot more than some pocket change. "Do everything you can. If you need any extra expenses, bill it to me."

The doctors packed Ryuuji away on a stretcher and Shiro turned to deal with the two boys still idling nearby. It didn't look like either of them were hurt, but he had to make sure before he looked for Yukio and joined the rest of the doctors.

"Are you two okay?" He jogged over to them. The two of them looked ashen faced but luckily, their skin seemed to be intact save for a few bruises on the shortest one.

But as he expected, the two of them seemed more concerned for Ryuuji than themselves. He told them a slightly rose colored truth, telling them that their friend was just fine, subtly sending them to the hospital to check for fractures on Konekomaru. He looked like he'd been tossed around, but, most of all, they needed to get the shock out of their system. After sending them on their way, Shiro made a beeline for the Ferris wheel.

There was a small crowd of previously stranded customers getting off of the ride and being ushered out of the park. Shiro spotted Yukio and Renzou before they were swept away with the rest of them.

"Yukio!" he called out, slipping through the small gathering of people towards his son and his friend. The staff let him pass.

"Father! You're here!" Yukio's face melted with relief and Shiro exhaled at seeing the both of them unharmed.

"I need you to come help with the injured. We're a bit short-staffed. There's not much left, but we could use all the hands we can get." Shiro put his hand on Yukio's shoulder and looked at Renzou. "You should go to the hospital. Ryuuji-kun, Konekomaru-kun, and Rin are all there getting checked out."

"Is Bon... Is everyone okay?" Renzou asked, glancing between them.

"Ryuuji-kun has an injured shoulder but he's perfectly stable." Shiro smiled reassuringly. "Once they've got him in a room, Konekomaru-kun and Rin intend to visit him."

"You should join them, Ren-kun," Yukio said softly. "I'll catch up with you once I'm done helping out."

Renzou looked reluctant to part ways, but he nodded and held the stuffed animal he was carrying closer to his chest. "Alright..."

After the pink-haired teen headed off towards the hospital, Yukio followed Shiro towards where the bulk of the doctors were. The young exorcist was quickly delegated to where he was most needed and Shiro relieved the supervisor in order to have more doctors on hand. Of course, Shiro could help, but those who had dedicated themselves to the Doctor Meister would be better suited to aid the injured. Meanwhile, Shiro was best suited to his leadership position. It was the roles they were all used to and in this moment of crisis, none of them sought to change it.

The matter was wrapped up within a couple hours. Familiars and exorcists alike were all scouring rubble and torn down tents in order to make sure no victims were buried. Arias were circling the park, chanting and putting up barriers to isolate whatever remnants of the demon may have remained, or whether or not it brought along friends.

It had been a disaster, but the disaster was quickly resolved. Most of the exorcists were relieved that it hadn't been any bigger, but Shiro still felt a heaviness in his chest. A foreboding tickled its way down his spine and it felt familiar.

Like four sharp, sweet nails caressing his skin, raising the hair on his arms, and inciting a sense of teasing, as if things were only just beginning.


	12. July 2, 2009 (Evening)

**AN: **Hey guys! Hope you all have had a great holiday. We cut it close but as promised, here's this month's FY chapter! Next week _Sincerely_ will finally get updated, and there will be a special surprise on Friday as well. Happy New Year!

* * *

The moment Rin closed the door of the cram school exit behind him, Shiro picked out a certain key on his ring. He ignored the way the blood dripped down his fingers and smeared across the key as he held it in his hand. His anger and adrenaline were numbing the pain quite nicely. He should be going to the infirmary, but right now, Shiro had more important things to take care of.

His son had just gotten attacked by a staff member who had previously held Mephisto's vote of confidence. Shiro knew Neuhaus' past. He had wondered if it was wise to let him, along with certain other members of the staff, know of Rin's true heritage. Mephisto had told him not to worry.

The attack on the bathroom had been passed off as part of the Exwire exam. But this… This was an attack of vengeance. So Shiro shoved the key into the lock and twisted it, his own lip mimicking the motion and curling into a scowl. He stepped into Mephisto's office and glared at the Chairman lounging behind his desk.

"Shiro!" Mephisto's tone was that of one who was pleasantly surprised. The purple-haired demon glanced up as his door opened and he placed the document he held in his hand down on the desk in order to give his guest his full attention. There was a slight smile on his face; not an expression one would usually make when their long time employee and friend showed up at his door looking battered.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the demon asked without batting an eyelid.

"Don't give me that," Shiro snarled. He stepped further into the room, letting his injured arm hang limply at his side, until he stood before the center table with only the desk between him and the demon. Even then, he gave Mephisto a wide berth. "Nothing happens in this academy without you knowing about it."

"Hmm," Mephisto answered noncommittally. He leaned forward on his desk and his eyes roved over Shiro. A slight frown marred his expression. The curl of his lips indicated it was more of a grimace. "The only thing I am currently aware of is that you are dripping on my rug," the Chairman said with narrow-eyed disapproval.

Shiro looked down and watched for a moment as the drops of blood pattered gently on the carpet underneath his feet. He looked back at Mephisto, meeting his eyes and lifting his hand. He flicked his fingers. Several drops of blood spattered over the cushion of Mephisto's couch, staining and marring the pinstripe pattern. His heated glare didn't move away from the cold gaze before him.

"You can blame Neuhaus for that," Shiro growled.

Mephisto sniffed. On the silver cart that stood next to his desk, a cup of tea served itself and floated over his way. "He forced you to dirty my couch, did he? I suppose I'll have to have a word with him about that too," he said, taking the cup between his gloved hands. "Is there anything else you'd like to report? If not I would highly encourage you to head off and get those wounds treated." _And away from my furniture_, went unsaid, but the expression on Mephisto's face made it clear that that was what he was thinking.

"I actually have a lengthy report to give you, if you don't mind." Shiro walked over towards the desk and leaned his hand on it. He ignored the way the wound on his arm screamed from the pressure he was applying and instead found a satisfaction in the partial bloody handprint that smeared over the otherwise impeccable and polished surface of the mahogany desk. But he didn't stay silent for long.

"You told me I could trust Neuhaus." He spoke slowly, his tone low. "I believed you when you told me that attack in the bathroom was some sort of pop quiz, but what I found can't be explained off. Neuhaus had a sword at my son's _throat._" The last sentence came out in a growl.

Mephisto sighed quietly, sparing his desk a brief despairing glance before turning his attention back to Shiro. "Now, now. Don't expect me to take back my word. That _was _a pop quiz," he reassured him. "But you're right. I am sorry about Professor Neuhaus' actions." Mephisto took a short sip of his tea before delicately setting his cup down. He offered the other a conciliatory shrug. "I suppose I should've known better than to expect a teacher to reign in his emotions. I'll be sure to prevent further events like this. There's no need to worry."

"You're _sorry?_ Well, there's something I don't hear every day." Shiro wasn't convinced. He didn't know why, but everything about this situation just felt wrong. His instincts screamed at him, warning him not to walk away. There was danger here and it was sitting right in front of him in a white suit.

"You told me before not to worry. Forgive me if I don't believe you this time around." Shiro's voice was cold as he spoke. "If I hadn't gotten back from my mission when I did, Rin would've-"

The paladin's voice was halted as a light bulb clicked on visibly in his eyes. This had happened once before. The amusement park. A demon was attacking his son and where was he? Off with Mephisto. This time, his son had been under attack again and where was he? On a mission... That Mephisto gave him.

"You knew." His tone was light with realization before the heavy accusing weight lowered its pitch. "You knew."

"Knew what?" Mephisto asked, eyebrows raised, his voice a delicate, innocuous sound. He looked curious. As if he wasn't aware of what exactly was going through Shiro's mind.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mephisto. It doesn't suit you." Shiro growled. Mephisto's reaction only confirmed his thoughts. "You knew Neuhaus was going to attack Rin today and you sent me away on a stupid mission so I wouldn't be here. And the amusement park!" He shook his head. "I thought it was weird, such a big demon getting through your barriers, but you let it through, didn't you?!" He slammed his hand down on the desk, gritting his teeth. "Didn't you?!"

Mephisto only spared a small glance at the thickening pool of blood staining his desk. Suddenly, a slow, humoring smile crawled across his lips. "Ah, yes. The Mepphy Land incident." He snapped his fingers once and a thin, pink folder materialized in his hand. He tossed it down lightly and watched it slide across the small space in front of Shiro, just centimeters away from his bloody hand. "How good of you to bring that up. I've been meaning to speak to you about that," he said. Without waiting for Shiro to glance through the file, perhaps aware that the other wouldn't even pick it up, Mephisto continued to speak. "After several days of investigation, the lapse in our security was finally spotted. I see I was a little too late to warn you about keeping an eye on your familiars."

Shiro's tense jaw slackened and he stared at Mephisto for a long moment. His clean hand quickly reached for the folder and he slammed it open. His eyes scanned the text written before him. His and Kuro's names were dotted periodically over the entire report but his eyes came to rest on a date.

April 7th. Shiro shut his eyes and concentrated. April 7th. What happened on April 7th? The first Pharmacology class of the year. But how—

_"Say hello to the kids, Kuro."_

_"He's so cute! Can we pet him, sensei?"_

_"Sure. Kuro, do you mind?"_

Shiro felt the color drain from his face. His fingers curled into a fist, crumpling the paper under his hand. He'd been all wrong. Mephisto didn't let the demon in. Shiro did. He'd allowed his familiar to slack off and disaster rightly occurred. He put so many people in danger, including his sons.

It was his fault.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. What could he say? What was there to say? Shiro merely stared, wide eyed, where his blood slowly began to stain the very edge of the pink folder.

"Come now, Shiro. There's no need for that expression."

Mephisto's voice was low and calm when he spoke.

"The danger has passed. There are no deaths weighting on your conscience, merely some injuries. Put it behind you and focus on the important thing here. This was a planned attack." He dropped the revelation on Shiro's lap without a break in his tone. Shiro looked up in time to see the demon's eyes narrow in displeasure. "The timing of it all, as you're well aware of, was too perfect to be a coincidence. That demon was biding its time since it slipped through our defenses, playing harmless tricks around campus, eluding the vigilant eyes of our security, and slowly gaining power. Then, the first moment I step out, it struck and wreaked havoc." Mephisto's nostrils flared. "I can't fathom what motives the culprit behind this has. There are too many possibilities. Neuhaus was a calculated risk. I do apologize for that. But this? I will admit I am concerned about who is knocking on our doorstep. And why."

Shiro's eyes fell back down to the file where he loosened his fist and flattened the paper. Could it possibly be that these were two isolated incidents? That they weren't connected in the least? Could it be that Shiro was just being paranoid? Mephisto lied. He knew this, but…

"And when were you planning on telling me about this?" The paladin looked up towards Mephisto, his lips set into a firm frown. "There was a breach in the school right under our damn noses and you kept this from me?"

"You have been rather busy," Mephisto countered dryly. "And I've been... investigating." He shook his head then, mirroring Shiro's frown. "You have enough worries on your plate, Shiro. Have you been getting enough sleep?" The question was an abrupt switch in topic, but it was no less relevant to their conversation.

Shiro shook his head. "My sleeping condition has nothing to do with the fact that I'm the paladin. I need to know about these things, dammit." It wasn't often that Shiro pulled rank in front of Mephisto, but he felt like he was slipping and he needed to grab on whatever rope he could find. "If something wants to get in, it's my job to know." Shiro huffed out a heavy exhale. His wounds and guilt were starting to take a toll on him. But still he persevered. "Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" He glared straight at Mephisto, searching the emerald green eyes. The demon met his gaze steadily.

"Nothing urgent nor worthy of notice comes to mind. Like I said, I am investigating this incident." Mephisto finally picked up his cup again. He took a small sip, leaned back on his chair, and let his gaze fall as he examined Shiro considerately. "We can revisit this conversation later now that you have been brought up to speed. Now, is there anything you are keeping from _me_?"

Shiro's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the Chairman behind the desk. He thought of the past week, how Rin had been rising from his bed and begging for the sword. He thought about his doubts and his lingering anger. Shiro frowned and closed the file. He removed his hands from his desk and stood up straight.

"Nothing urgent nor worthy of notice comes to mind," he retorted, still not looking anywhere but at Mephisto.

"In that case, you best head off to the infirmary. You're looking a bit peaky, you know."

"I can handle myself just fine." The reply came swiftly and Shiro turned and took a couple steps towards the door. Then he stopped and turned back. "What are you going to do about Neuhaus?"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to find someone to fill his position..." Mephisto trailed off before letting out a long, drawn-out sigh at the thought. "We'll have to keep quiet about this from the Order, of course. For now, he'll be suspended from his duties and kept away from the students until he's no longer deemed a threat."

Shiro nodded. He supposed that was as good as they were going to get. Anything more and the Order would start asking questions about why Neuhaus attacked a student. One last knot to tie.

"And what about me?" His smirk was stiff and held no humor. "Am I going to receive any disciplinary action for leaving the rear gate open?"

"Well, that _could _be arranged," Mephisto pointed out, all too amused by that phrasing in return. Shiro rolled his eyes. "But no, I believe you've punished yourself enough. If you insist in receiving further punishment, however, might I suggest that you clean up the mess you've made today?" He gestured to the blood staining various parts of his furniture.

Shiro gave a considering look to the crimson splotches he'd left behind. "No, I think you deserved that. Besides, like you said, I punished myself enough." He gave a minute shrug with his good shoulder. "I'm sure you can handle that on your own. Eins, Zwei, Drei!" He lifted his clean hand and snapped his fingers as he turned back towards the door.

"See you later, Mephisto. I got things to take care of." Shiro twisted the cram school key in the lock of the door and stepped past the threshold.

"Take care, Shiro."

The words snuck through before the door was shut behind him.

Shiro pocketed the key ring and his back thumped back on the door. His eyes closed. The adrenaline was gone and his anger was faded. All that was left now was a crippling exhaustion and the throbbing ache of the wound on his arm. He pressed his hand against the gash, feeling his blood soaked sleeve squelch under the pressure of his palm. He had to get to the infirmary and get some stitches in his arm before he bled out in the cram school hallway. He pushed himself off the door, careful not to leave too much blood behind, and stumbled off to the right before he gained his step.

As he took his long journey down the hallway, Shiro wiped the palm of his good hand off on his coat and pulled his phone out. He dialed in Yukio's number and sent a short, single text.

_[Rin should be at the dorm by now. Take care of him and make sure he's alright. Be there soon to explain.]_

Shiro slipped his phone back into his office and sighed, knowing that Yukio would hold down the fort until he got there.

Once he reached the infirmary, he was given stitches and pain killers along with a long lecture about how imperative it was to go to the infirmary _immediately_. Shiro felt like he was in high school again. After he was given something quick and sweet to eat, he headed off towards the dormitory with his bloodied coat hung over his good shoulder where he came across a strange, but not altogether unexpected, scene. Ryuuji and Konekomaru were lingering outside the door of the dorm's infirmary. The former was standing next to the door, leaning against the wall with his fists tight at his sides as he glared at the floor. The latter stood on the other side of the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. He was glancing between the door and his friend with concern. Of course, once Shiro stepped into view, their attention was drawn to him. Ryuuji immediately stepped forward, a flash of relief crossing his face.

"Sensei!"

Shiro wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not to see that Yukio had managed to keep the two panicked teens out of the dorm's infirmary.

"Alright, alright." He stepped forward and placed a hand on each of the boys' shoulders. "I'll take care of it from here. Why don't you two go get some rest? It's been a long day."

That clearly wasn't what they had been expecting to hear. Konekomaru's brow furrowed and pressed his lips together as if to hold back a protest. Ryuuji, on the other hand, met Shiro's eyes with a somewhat stricken expression.

"Can't we see him first?" he pleaded, his voice tight with worry.

Shiro sighed and looked between the two of them, but his eyes rested on Ryuuji. "I understand your worry. But right now, what Rin needs is rest. And that's what you need too. The both of you." He squeezed their shoulders. "He'll still be here in the morning and in much better shape than now."

"But…"

Konekomaru's frown deepened but he nodded and nudged Ryuuji's side with his elbow.

"He's right, Bon," he told him quietly. "Rin-kun isn't going anywhere. We can visit him tomorrow."

Ryuuji's head dropped and his shoulders tensed as he clenched his fists tightly. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, not until the last bit of tension bled out of his shoulders. A quiet, defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"Tomorrow then," he muttered.

Shiro released the two of them and sighed softly before nodding towards the hall. "Go on." Even as he said the words, he knew it wasn't enough. Through this whole week, Ryuuji had been working for him, restless and in a constant state of worry. Rin had been begging for the Kurikara and the two of them were working to keep it away from him. Shiro was used to the lack of sleep, but Ryuuji seemed like he'd aged years in these few short days.

So as the two teens walked past him, he reached out, grabbing Ryuuji's shoulder once more. He met his eyes and chose his words carefully. "It'll be alright. I'll watch over Rin tonight. You get some rest. Okay?"

Ryuuji looked at him and held his eyes for a moment. He nodded shortly, then paused to lick his lips nervously. "Sensei... are _you _okay?"

Shiro did his best to mask the shock that had surfaced at the unexpected question. He let go of Ryuuji's shoulder and a small chuckle passed his lips. "Don't you worry about me. You've done enough of that. I'm just fine." He smiled warmly.

Ryuuji still looked worried. He briefly glanced at the bandages on Shiro's arm, but he didn't say anything more on the subject. He merely nodded again, apparently reassured. "Okay." His thumb absently rubbed over the mala resting on his wrist as he turned away from Shiro. Konekomaru was waiting for him a few feet ahead. "We'll come back in the mornin' then," he said, glancing between them. "See ya, sensei."

"Good night, you two." Shiro nodded and watched them both head down the hall and disappear into their rooms. _You raised a good kid, Tatsuma._ The thought was unbidden but not uncalled for. He wondered for a moment how that old monk was doing before Shiro took a deep breath.

_Well. A father's job is never done, right? Time to take care of my own._ And so Shiro turned around and entered the infirmary, ready to calm the storm that was already brewing within.


End file.
